La suicida del cuarto 206
by yummycupcakes
Summary: Todos hablaban de ello... de la chica que vivía en la habitación 206. La suicida que cometió la peor locura. [Romance] [Capítulo 6 UP!]
1. La cafetería

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad. La historia sí, toda mía.**

**Advertencias: OoC, faltas ortográficas. AU. Lemon más adelante.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

_Capítulo I: la cafetería_

_._

_._

_._

A través de la vitrina, observó con ojo crítico los panecillos que se exhibían a la clientela. La chica tras el mostrador le sonrió afablemente, esperando a que la clienta pidiera la orden de lo que llevaría o siquiera preguntar el precio del producto que tanto contemplaba. Desde que había entrado a la desolada cafetería no había hecho más que pasearse de un lado a otro.

Después de un incómodo silencio, la trabajadora habló.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó con cortesía, forzando ya el gesto. Tenía que limpiar el mostrador y en media hora más terminaba su turno.

Sakura elevó la mirada de la impecable vitrina al oír la urgente voz de la empleada y afirmó con la cabeza de manera lenta, como si no hubiese sido consciente del tiempo que estuvo observando los dulces productos de la pequeña cafetería, y ahora recién despertaba del ensimismamiento. Debía ser la insistente tormenta, los días grises le provocaban lentitud a nivel neuronal.

—Quiero esos panecillos, unos seis —pidió aclarando la voz—. Para llevar, por favor. Oh y un café de vainilla.

La operaria facilitó rápidamente el pedido, echó a andar la máquina de café y preparó la bolsa de papel para colocar de manera estratégica los pastelillos azucarados, evitando a toda costa que se voltearan dentro del envase y una posterior queja que le costaría el trabajo de medio turno.

—¿Azúcar? —preguntó, moviéndose con energía al otro lado del mostrador.

La de cabello rosáceo negó leve—. No, así nada más.

Mientras esperaba por el pedido, ella rebuscó distraídamente el monedero dentro de la pesada mochila café, tanteó fotocopias de asignaturas, libros y cuadernos. Unos bolígrafos sin tapa le pincharon los dedos y el envase de los chocolates que comió en la mañana le rozó la palma de la mano. Todo parecía estar en el interior menos el monedero de cuero que le regaló su ex-novio hace meses atrás. Ya media frustrada, hizo un gesto de disculpa a la muchacha de la tienda y se agachó para dejar la mochila sobre el suelo y buscar así rápidamente la billetera, apartando hacia el lado lo que le interrumpía la labor, estaba comenzando a preocuparse más de la cuenta.

Se encontraba en un estado de desorientación, excesivo, que no escuchó las campanillas de la puerta sonar alertando que un nuevo cliente había ingresado a la cafetería. Ella, por supuesto, ignoró el hecho de tener desparramadas los utensilios personales en el piso del lugar donde cualquiera podría apreciar el desorden monumental que existía dentro del bolso, sobre todo la figura que ahora se movía rápidamente hacia la empleada para pedir el encargo de todos los días.

Le sonrió amistoso.

—¡Está lloviendo de una manera terrible! —exclamó él, pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo para quitarse el flequillo adherido. Observó rápidamente a la chica encorvada y después a la operaria—, lo de siempre' ttebayo.

—Vainilla con cuatro de azúcar y una sopa instantánea para servirse. —Ignoró el anterior pedido y comenzó a preparar el reciente. El muchacho se apoyó en la superficie y, sin poder evitarlo, guió la atención a la mujer arrodillada.

Sakura comenzó a sudar bajo la pesada bufanda roja. La billetera no estaba por ningún lado, la preocupación de haberla pedido en el salón de clases o en el trayecto le cegó de forma momentánea. ¡Tenía mucho dinero ahí! Sin ser consciente de como actuaba, tomó el morral con ambas manos y lo zarandeó hacia todos los lados, sacudiendo lo que podía quedar adentro. Estaba completamente frustrada, asustada y una palabrota poco femenina resbaló de sus labios.

El chico la escuchó y arqueó ambas cejas, asombrado.

Los escasos clientes de la tienda, sentados en las mesas más lejanas, comenzaron a observar curiosos la escena.

—Señorita —llamó la otra fémina—, ¿se siente bien? su pedido está listo. El café está enfriando —avisó con preocupación, intercambiando una mirada temerosa con él.

Él respondió esbozando una mueca divertida y por el despiste del segundo, cogió el recipiente con café que estaba en el mostrador. Lo destapó y se lo llevó directo a la boca, dando el primer sorbo a la bebida caliente. No notó que el producto no pertenecía a su pedido ni la empleada tampoco, ambos estaban concentrados en Sakura.

La aludida apretó los labios, verificando los bolsillos delanteros del bolso—. Sí, estoy bien, dame un segundo. ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

El hervidor anunció que el agua estaba lista para el consumo, indicado para la sopa instantánea del cliente.

Naruto dio otro trago al dulce café, siendo aún espectador de la bochornosa escena hasta que encontró adecuado meterse. Se sintió terriblemente identificado con la desesperación de la mujer.

—Ehh, ¿no has probado en revisar en tu abrigo? —consultó vacilante—, a veces me pasa que lo guardo ahí o en el pantalón y después lo olvido —agregó después, deseando sonar casual.

Hubo silencio. Dos segundos. El [i]tic tac[/i] del reloj pegado a la pared y el ruido de las máquinas que mantenían refrigeradas los productos.

Ella detuvo automáticamente los frenéticos movimientos, después alzó la barbilla y contempló la silueta masculina con obvia molestia. Le miró de arriba y abajo de manera crítica, denotando una señal de advertencia que él claramente comprendió. A pesar del fulgor irritado que bordeaba los ojos color verde, la de cabello rosáceo no dijo nada ni siquiera se molestó en responderle en una queja por la intromisión, al contrario, como si se tratara de una elegante dama colonial volvió a la posición inicial y suspiró cansinamente, no notó que en el lento trayecto de erguirse pisó unas fotocopias de suma importancia para la asignatura. Naruto siguió el desplazamiento y repentinamente cambió la expresión cómica que sostuvo hasta el momento y ya la observó serio, colocando especial atención en el rostro arrebolado de la fémina.

Sakura metió la mano enguantada a la abertura del abrigo y con éxito silencioso, sacó la billetera al exterior. Frunció el ceño, contrariada. Después vino el sentimiento de vergüenza, así que con manos nerviosas abrió el monedero y sacó unos cuantos billetes, quería largarse del lugar y jamás, jamás volver.

Tragó grueso.

—Lamento la demora, ¿cuánto es? —preguntó en un murmullo, siendo consciente que la pesada mirada del joven insistía en verla, lo sentía. Era demasiado evidente.

La trabajadora, confundida y consternada por el espectáculo, caminó veloz hasta la caja para sacar la cuenta con la boleta incluida. Había olvidado con todo el ajetreo. Sakura mientras tanto se agachó nuevamente para comenzar la tediosa labor de meter todo dentro de la mochila, mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante la agobiante tarea e ignoró olímpicamente al chico que seguía observándola desde la altura. Cuando terminó de guardar los objetos de nuevo (de forma desastrosa) volvió a colgarse la mochila al hombro y esperó con fingida paciencia la boleta de la cuenta final.

Hasta el hambre había desaparecido.

Naruto pestañeó y apoyó el cuerpo en el mostrador relajadamente, todavía con el café en mano.

—Suele pasar. —Intentó darle apoyo moral—. A mí la mayoría del tiempo' ttebayo, digo... —movió la mano tontamente.

La extraña lo detuvo bruscamente, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Qué?

Él ignoró el tono huraño de la pregunta y continuó intentándolo.

—¿Es la primera vez que se te pierde el monedero? —Mostró el suyo, una infantil rana verde—. Puedo apostar que pasa más tiempo perdido en no sé donde —rió entre dientes—, yo soy despistado siempre o eso dicen.

Sakura relajó la tensa expresión y se permitió sonreír leve. La risa del extraño le tranquilizaba.

—Tenía una cadena que se cortó hace una semana —informó cortante, arreglándose el flequillo—, me servía mucho para evitar estas ocasiones vergonzosas —confesó a regañadientes.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmado por seguir narrándole.

—Yo también, pero solía atascarse en las sillas del salón —recordó con gracia—, ¡se reían de mí al ver que me levantaba y después caía de nuevo!

La fémina enarcó una ceja al oírle y entonces se atrevió a examinar al joven con más claridad. Ladeó dudosamente el rostro hacia él para encontrar unos ojos azules eléctricos que le devolvían una tímida respuesta escondida bajo una expresión risueña, casi infantil, pero con una intensidad que podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera. Sakura sintió una espeluznante sensación acentuarse en su cuello, logrando acelerarla más de lo que ya estaba, por esa razón rápidamente volvió la mirada al frente de manera autómata, negándose a continuar hablando con el joven desconocido. Éste a la vez pareció captar la indirecta del repentino silencio porque no insistió en reanudar la improvisada charla. La estudiante agradeció internamente el gesto.

Con boleta en mano, la cajera se acercó y se la tendió. Ella pagó con efectivo y tomó la bolsa con los panecillos rellenos y el café que estaba sobre en la superficie, antes de girar para marcharse sonrió a modo de disculpa por los inconvenientes ocasionados.

—Gracias —dijo a la muchacha—, también a ti. —Echó una rápida mirada a Naruto. Éste la observó a la cara y ella, no identificó la razón, le respondió igualmente en un intercambio de miradas que exclamaban un obvio flirteo.

Caminó hacia la salida deprisa, afuera lamentablemente llovía. Miró el cielo con detención y decidió ir a la Universidad por el camino izquierdo para saltarse los posibles charcos de agua de la vereda, inició el mojado trayecto de vuelta pasando por afuera de la cafetería donde él estaba ahí adentro. Antes de llegar a la esquina, donde se perdería, contempló el interior de la tienda y lo que encontró la pulverizó entera... el muchacho aún continuaba mirándola del otro lado del vidrio, a través de una espeso vapor que provenía de la sopa instantánea.

Ella bajó la vista, sabiéndose pillada y se ocultó en la gruesa bufanda roja.

Jamás supo que el chico no la perdió de vista hasta que desapareció en la esquina.

**-o- **

Ino masticó el panecillo con exagerada devoción.

—Exquisito, aunque las calorías me preocupan —comentó con la boca llena—; ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —consultó después de tragar el contenido—. Déjame adivinar: fuiste a un motel con un sexy chico de Arquitectura.

La aludida colgó el abrigo color crema en el respaldo del asiento y rodó los ojos, mientras se sentaba en el puesto correspondiente.

—Sí, claro, cerda.

Las clases aún no comenzaban, agradeció que la profesora Kurenai tardara en llegar por el mal tiempo que azotaba la ciudad desde la semana pasada. Eso le brindaba unos minutos extras para calmarse, ordenar el desastre de la mochila que ella misma provocó y después beber el café tranquilamente, atendiendo a las pesadas preguntas de la rubia por la tardanza.

Yamanaka torció la boca e insistió—. ¿Entonces qué te pasó?

La de cabello rosáceo tomó un panecillo del envase.

—El maldito monedero —gruñó, dando una suave mordida y saboreando el relleno—, ¿y por qué siempre Arquitectura significa chico sexy? No tiene nada que ver —refutó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ino le sacó la lengua y después, como si recordara un detalle de suma importancia, arrimó la silla a la de Sakura, creando un espacio de complicidad que ellas dos solamente entendían. Haruno se preparó mentalmente para oír chismes de otra sección de Enfermería o rupturas de parejas célebres de la Universidad.

—Tengo noticias nuevas y muy, pero muy interesantes —inició dando suspenso. Sakura no hizo más que pestañear y continuar comiendo, alentándola a seguir—. Hinata invitó a medio salón a la fiesta del fin sábado.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, asombrada.

—Oh, vaya.

Yamanaka la silenció con un ademán.

—No es todo lo que dicen —susurró, levantando la sospecha y el interés de la otra—. Fuentes muy seguras dicen que el galán misterioso asistirá —Movió las cejas de manera sugestiva, trazando una mueca suspicaz.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

—¿El novio secreto ese? —preguntó de vuelta, tomando el recipiente con café. Ya deseaba darle un sorbo aunque estuviese ya frío—; no me fío mucho. La familia Hyuuga es bastante ortodoxa, no dejarían a Hinata comprometerse con cualquiera.

La atractiva chica se encogió de hombros, quitándole de forma sorpresiva el envase para darle antes un trago.

—Qué importa, chica del 206, lo que sí me incumbe es que debemos ir —dijo y acercó el borde a la boca para dar el primer sorbo. Apenas lo hizo, tuvo que apartarse disgustada por el sabor —. ¡Terriblemente azucarado!

Haruno se descolocó y apartó el pastelillo que pretendía morder—. ¿Qué cosa?

Ino apuntó el café con el dedo índice.

—¡Esto, frente! Pensaba que seguías bebiéndolo sin glucosa. Dios —suspiró agobiada. Le devolvió el vaso a la dueña para que viera la prueba de lo que decía.

A la fémina le afloró una mueca confusa.

—Extraño, porque yo lo pedí sin nada —farfulló, tratando de recordar si había hecho lo contrario. Pese a que no le iba a dar la importancia, pudo haberse equivocado ella o la chica del local, se aventuró a darle una probada a la esencia y comprobarlo.

En este instante, la profesora Kurenai entró en el salón y todos los estudiantes volvieron a los respectivos asientos, guardando silencio y sacando el cuaderno para los apunte. Yamanaka alejó su silla a una distancia prudente, pero que le permitiera cuchichear si era pertinente o necesario.

Contempló a la silenciosa compañera del lado.

—Ves que está dulce. —Sakura descendió la mirada y no contestó—. ¿Sakura? —preguntó bajito, moviéndole el codo con el suyo propio para despertarla.

La nombrada se saboreó los labios, exprimiendo los últimos resquicios de café de vainilla y después sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

—Sí, muy dulce. Lo pedí mal —respondió quedamente, mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante para cortar la conversación.

Sabía que no era verdad. Supo de inmediato que el café que bebía pertenecía al chico de la cafetería, a pesar de estar desesperada por encontrar el monedero; ella le había oído pedir con cuatro de azúcar. En ese momento pensó que era un suicido en vida y una exageración añadir esa cantidad a la bebida caliente, pero ahora que lo probaba (es que jamás lo había intentado) no le sabía tan descabellado como imaginó.

Al contrario, era extrañamente _reconfortante_.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No se tomen el "suicida" tan literal, les daré una pista: es metafórico. Ya entenderán por qué.

Oh, bueno, deben querer matarme por no estar actualizando **"Condenada"** y estar subiendo este nuevo proyecto, pero tranquilas. La actualización está en beteo, solo falta añadirle unas cosillas y sacar otras :) Bueno... este nuevo fics de puro ROMANCE (quizás un poco de drama) será cortito, unos 15 capítulos. No más. Espero que les guste, como ustedes saben yummy es Narusaku always.

Un saludos y un GRACIAS a las personas que se tomarán el tiempo de leerme 3

Besos :KKKK


	2. La parada

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad. La historia sí, toda mía.**

**Advertencias: OoC, faltas ortográficas. AU. Lemon más adelante. **

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

_Capítulo II: La parada_

_._

_._

_._

—Jóvenes, ¿dudas? —preguntó el profesor Anatomía. Nadie se animó a responder—. Perfecto, nos vemos en la próxima clase para el examen. Estudien.

Los estudiantes despidieron al tutor y prontamente comenzaron a desocupar el salón de clases, desesperados por salir del lugar y llegar pronto a sus casas, ya que las lluvias continuaban azotando a la ciudad. Sakura vio la oportunidad indicada para acercarse el hermético profesor, así que indicó a Ino que le esperara a afuera y ella, cogió la mochila café para acercarse al escritorio del sujeto.

—Profesor —llamó cautelosa.

El nombrado continuó guardando los documentos de la clase en el maletín de manera metódica, mirando apenas a la chica.

—Señorita, ya no atiendo dudas —contestó fríamente, ignorándola.

Ella sonrió media forzosa sin rendirse. Cambió de posición y volvió a intentarlo.

—Lo sé, sólo quería preguntarle sobre mi carta de aceptación, ¿recuerda? —preguntó con suavidad, si quería obtener buenas relaciones interpersonales y más con el sujeto, debía irse con cuidado.

Kabuto acomodó los anteojos antes de mirar a la fémina. Después le sonrió.

—Ah, Haruno. Sí, la carta —asintió con la cabeza—. La directora del hospital pronto tendrá la respuesta a tu petición, pero tranquila, creo que vas por buen camino —agregó, mientras descolgaba el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla—, yo te daré aviso apenas lo sepa.

Ante la respuesta, la chica suspiró complacida y no tardó en agradecerle por la dedicación (además de ayuda) al hombre que ahora la despedía con un movimiento ligero de cabeza. Ya animada Sakura cogió el paraguas púrpura en la mano y salió del salón flotando en una nube, unos pasos más allá terminó por encontrándose con Ino y unos compañeros de clases, con los que solía estudiar para los exámenes. Entre ellos estaba la tímida Hinata Hyuuga que le sonrió amable al verla acercarse radiante de alegría.

—Sakura-san —saludó—, no tuve la oportunidad de hablarte antes. ¿Irás el sábado? —preguntó amable, esperando por una respuesta afirmativa.

La aludida devolvió la mueca y asintió, mientras acomodaba la bufanda en su cuello. La de cabello azulado realizó una reverencia de agradecimiento, muy típico en ella. Siempre cortés, elegante y sofisticada.

—¡Tiene que ir!, ¿no, frente? —Yamanaka la abrazó por el cuello cariñosamente. Los demás rieron por el desorbitado apretón—. Vamos a ir a la cafetería de la otra cuadra, ¿te apuntas? tenemos que hablar dónde estudiaremos para los exámenes que vienen. ¡Ugh, terrible!

Como si los recuerdos de hace dos días atrás le cayeran del cielo, la fémina recordó súbitamente el desastroso evento que ella mismo protagonizó hace días pasado. El muchacho y el monedero había sido suficiente problema como para causarle un colapso mental que le llevó tomar dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua. No. No podía volver aún a la cafetería. No todavía. Sakura reaccionó ante las insistencias sonriendo nerviosa y buscó una excusa de manera rápida que no levantara sospechas en la cotilla e insistente Ino (quien jamás permitía un _no_ por respuesta), lo pensó cuidadosamente en menos de un segundo: «mis padres vendrán a visitarme mañana, debo asear el departamento» fue lo que salió de sus labios después de exprimir cada neurona al máximo, tan buena actriz que hasta se mostró desilusionada de no poder acompañarlos.

—Lo siento, para la próxima —encogió los hombros, disculpándose.

Tenten frunció el ceño enigmático, pero no dijo nada. En cambio sí reclamó la rubia.

—¡Vamos, es tu lugar preferido! —dio un pequeño brinco que hizo resonar el taco de las elegantes botas de cuero. Ella siempre vestía de la más reciente temporada. Abrigos ajustados, boinas de colores y maquillaje perfecto—, será sólo un ratito... así pequeñito —achicó los dedos, dando énfasis.

Pese a estar tentada, no salió de su convicción.

—No, cerda. —Le sacó la lengua—, esta vez no puedo. Y ya debo irme o perderé el bus de las siete —añadió preocupada, observando la hora en el celular.

—¿Dónde harás la práctica? —preguntó Tenten antes que se marchara—, oí que pediste una solicitud en el Hospital público Konoha.

La aludida le guiñó un ojo, situando los guantes verdes en sus manos.

—Así es, me interesa realizar práctica allí, mi madre que dijo que la directora era una persona extraordinaria —comentó ilusionada de poder ser aceptada.

Hinata al escuchar el nombre del hospital llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensativa.

—Creo que...

Ino cortó la frase, interrumpiendo.

—¡Chicos, se hace tarde! —exclamó metiendo las manos dentro del abrigo, entumecida por el frío— y llueve como nunca.

Finalmente todos se despidieron, la chica prometió no volver a faltar. La atractiva rubia aceptó el trato y le besó la mejilla sonoramente, corriendo después tras el grupo que amenazaba con dejarla atrás si no se apresuraba, Hinata se volvió antes de desaparecer y movió ligeramente la mano, sonriéndole afable como lo hacía a menudo, la de cabello rosáceo imitó el ademán en tanto pensaba que la chica era realmente simpática. Aunque la conociera nada más por ser del grupo de estudio, no era íntima amiga.

El caer de la lluvia le alertó que debía apresurarse o quedaría atrapada ahí.

Buscó el gorro de lana que le había tejido Tenten (verde como el color de sus ojos) y lo caló hasta abajo, dejando las puntas del cabello al aire. Después abrochó el último botón de la gabardina oscura, esperando no llegar empapada al hogar donde nadie le esperaría con una sopa caliente y un cambio de ropa como antes, una verdadera lástima. Mientras recordaba la agradable conversación que sostuvo con su madre durante la mañana (que estaba en Okinawa, la ciudad natal), agradeció internamente que ésta le enviara una botas de agua para sobrevivir a los ríos de agua que se formaban en la calles de la ciudad, todo producto de una mala construcción y financiamiento. Con las botas nada podía detenerla si tenía que sumergirse como un submarino para cruzar lagunas.

Finalmente salió de la Universidad cuando la oscuridad se hacía presente.

Caminó protegida bajo la sombrilla púrpura, evitando chocar con otros transeúntes que aparecían. Pocos, pero habían, sobre todo trabajadores y estudiantes como ella saliendo recién de clases.

La lluvia inclemente chocaba contra el material plástico del paraguas, haciendo parecer que el cielo se estaba deshaciendo en miles de pedazos. Sin notarlo, el trote la guió por la vereda donde estaba ubicada la entrada a la Universidad de Arquitectura, en este instante unos cuantos muchachos salían fumando y otros corrían hacia los autos que les esperaban estacionados en la calle, junto a la parada de autobuses repleta de gente. Oficinistas, mujeres con bolsas de compras, alumnos.

"Está lleno, ¡mierda!" —pensó la fémina fastidiada. No podía caminar porque terminaría calada hasta los huesos, además, eran alrededor de veinte cuadras. No llegaría jamás al menos que tuviera canoa.

Así que con una expresión de "maldita sea, ni me toques" se paró (o eso intentó) bajo el techo de la parada aguardando por el autobús que le dejaría cerca del hogar, lo único que deseaba era la suave cama y una sopa caliente, una con fideos y verduras cocidas. Se saboreó mentalmente el suculento platillo en tanto observaba distraídamente la tormenta caer sobre las calles, espantando a la gente y comerciantes de las periferias.

De pronto, el tráfico comenzó a ir más lento.

—¡Hey, Naruto! —gritó una voz chillona, masculina, pero chillona—, ¿vas a ir en autobús? ¡Sasuke puede llevarnos a todos! Esto es un jodido diluvio, viejo.

Se oyeron risas masculinas después y el coro de bocinas de automóviles, pitando por avanzar.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró curiosa hacia el lado derecho, justo cuando un coche negro pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle salpicándole un poco de agua a ella y los demás que se escondían en el paradero, maldijo entre dientes, con unas ganas urgentes de partirle el rostro al desconsiderado conductor. Volvió a mirar por donde había pasado el automóvil repleto de jóvenes inquietos, pero apenas realizó la acción se encontró de cara a cara con un muchacho alto, rubio y de orbes celestes caminando hacia el paradero, él llevaba una capucha sobre la cabeza con felpudo blanco en el borde lo que no permitía verle con claridad. Sin embargo la chica pudo reconocerlo a la perfección, sobre todo cuando la luz del anuncio de publicidad instalado en el paradero le iluminó el abigotado rostro.

Varonil y de color tostado.

La estudiante se derritió ahí mismo presa del pánico.

El corazón le latió eufórico. Más cuando el chico despegó la mirada de la pantalla del celular y la observó, por simple despiste, a los ojos. De manera inmediata, el desconocido detuvo unos segundos el caminar sin apartar la vista de la pequeña figura que le veía de la misma forma. Con sorpresa. Sakura entreabrió los labios desconcertada (jamás creyó que volvería a encontrarlo) y luego, pegándose una bofetada mental deshizo el contacto visual deseando que no la hubiera reconocido por nada del mundo y que siguiera caminando hasta el otro extremo de la parada, lejos de ella. Y fue exactamente así.

Pasó por al frente… ignorándola.

Sakura aprovechó de pestañear estupefacta, calmando los inquietos latidos del corazón.

Cuando logró salir del estupor regresó la mirada a la calle y trató de esconderse todavía más bajo el paraguas rojo, rogando para que el autobús indicado hiciera apareciera como salvavidas y le llevara lejos de la zona, muy lejos. Mordió su propio labio de nerviosismo puro, manteniendo recta y tensa.

Pasaron diez minutos. Terribles diez minutos con el frío, lluvia, quejas de los demás y el chico rubio de la cafetería deambulando por ahí.

El autobús de numeración distinta a la que requería estacionó para llevarse una gran cantidad de personas, dejando media vacía la zona. No se asustó. Esperó tranquilamente por el próximo transporte que llegó unos minutos después, pero tampoco era el indicado. Cada vez iban quedando menos personas en la parada y ella ya comenzaba a tener una crisis nerviosa, la simple idea de quedarse a solas en el apartado lugar le causaba pavor. Ya no podía caminar hasta el departamento, no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar un taxi y sus amigos o compañeros no vivían cerca, no conocía a nadie más que podía ayudarle a salir del problema.

Sakura miró para todos lados y decidió hacer parar el bus que se aproximaba sin importarle el número.

—¿Cuál es el horario del A203? ¿Usted pasa por los barrios?—preguntó sin necesidad de entrar, aún estaba parada en el borde de la acera—. ¡Estoy hace una hora aquí! —reclamó media desesperada.

El hombre frunció el ceño, medio irritado.

—No recorro los barrios especiales y no sé el horario, niña, no me reclames a mí. ¿Vas a subir? —preguntó a punto de echar a andar la máquina.

Sakura gruñó por la escasa consideración del trabajador hacia los que esperaban.

—¡No, idiota! —gritó a todo pulmón, apartándose y dando un paso hacia atrás para no seguir mojándose con la lluvia.

El bus partió sin más preámbulos, abandonando a unas cincos personas a la total suerte. Ya se hacían cerca de las ocho, la ruta que necesitaba estaba tardando más de lo común. Y la lluvia continuaba cayendo con la misma intensidad, incluso, aumentó considerablemente.

Respirando de forma agitada, la fémina se quitó la boina de la nuca bruscamente, desordenándose las hebras rosadas y desparramándolas.

—Ese recorrido siempre demora —informó una voz desde atrás. La aludida dio un respingo y giró el cuerpo, extrañada.

El de antes, el idiota del café, estaba sentado tranquilamente en la banca aún con el celular en mano, observándola a través de la capucha. Sakura entorpeció un poco los movimientos, pero no lo demostró.

—Nunca tanto —replicó cortante. Debió callar. Debió.

Naruto tecleó una respuesta, una en el _whatsapp_ al parecer (por el sonido característico) y contestó sin necesidad de elevar el rostro del teclado.

—A veces he esperado dos horas' ttebayo —mencionó distraído.

Sakura le examinó críticamente y bufó con sonoridad, haciéndole ver la disconformidad del comentario.

—Mi café —recriminó de la nada, curvando los labios en una mueca adorable.

El joven arrugó el ceño y apartó la atención de lo que hacía en el teléfono celular, lo bloqueó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta oscura. Después la contempló sin comprender la razón del comentario.

—¿Café? —preguntó, trazado una minúscula sonrisita boba que ella deseó borrar con su mal humor.

Desesperada, la estudiante movió las manos en el aire. Dando énfasis—. Sí, mi café de vainilla y sin azúcar. Te lo llevaste tú.

Él lo meditó unos segundos y achicó los orbes, tratando de recordar. Apenas logró hacerlo, lo ocurrido hace días atrás, la apuntó con el dedo índice.

—¡Ah, sí, eres la del monedero! —rió de pronto, rascándose la mejilla—, me divertí viéndote —mencionó erróneamente. Error. Porque la fémina abrió la boca, indignada.

—¿Te da risa ver la desesperación de los demás? —consultó sin poder creerlo—, ¡vaya! —apretó los puños.

Arrepentido, él intentó deshacer oración.

—¡No, no iba a eso... digo...!

Sakura le miró de mala gana, un gesto que le advertía que cerrara la boca y se volvió hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados.

Oyó la risa contenida del hombre, media disimulada.

Otro autobús que no le servía paró, llevándose al resto de personas que quedaban. Quedaron solamente ellos dos, Sakura aún le daba la espalda, haciéndose la indignada.

Él pasó una mano por su barbilla y decidió a hablarle, rompiendo la tensión de la escena.

—¿Y... estudias cerca? —preguntó. La aludida no se molestó en responder—, podría apostar que en la facultad de Enfermería, allí van todas las chicas.

Sakura giró el cuerpo de nuevo, atraída por el diálogo—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

El muchacho rubio la miró divertido y arrogante.

—A veces, cuando el baño de mi Universidad está lleno o en reparación, voy al de ustedes —confesó en un murmullo, aumentando la sonrisa.

Asombrada por las palabras, la fémina no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Natural y fresca. Que a los oídos del joven fue el bálsamo indicado para el día infernal que tuvo, la expresión juvenil de la chica le hechizó por completo, seduciéndolo a observarle más de la cuenta. Con los orbes azules ávidos.

Ella ni lo notó en el minuto, pero sí cuando la risa fue descendiendo y contempló para responderle una tontería, se percató que él bajo la capucha le arrojaba una mirada más seria y adulta de lo que parecía. Sakura tragó saliva y le contestó en un silencioso gesto: descendió la vista hacia el suelo del paradero, manteniéndola ahí el tiempo suficiente y luego cuando creía que el muchacho había desistido de verla, volvió a elevarla con cierta timidez nada propia de ella.

Contra todo pronóstico... ambas miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Ella erguida, él sentado. El aguacero cayendo por los costados.

Y repentinamente la bocina del autobús acercándose, los interrumpió. Haruno agudizó la vista para descifrar el número.

—Es el A203 —informó Naruto, colocándose de pie para acercarse al borde de la vereda. Sakura lloró de la emoción. El alivio fue inmediato.

El transporte se detuvo, abrió las puertas a los pasajeros y ella no dudó en subir rápidamente hasta la primera escalinata, mas antes de continuar giró hacia él. No estaba siguiéndola.

—¿No te sirve? —preguntó sin liento, alzando ambas cejas.

Naruto curvó la boca hacia arriba y negó, alargando la mano derecha para quitarse la capucha felpuda de su cabeza.

—No, mi autobús pasó hace rato ya —explicó rápidamente—, pero cuando noté que estabas desesperada decidí esperar a que pasara el tuyo. Es peligroso que una chica ande sola a estas horas' ttebayo —añadió con sinceridad. Una que se le notaba hasta en el brillo de los ojos azules.

La inaudita declaración provocó un ahogo repentino y una agonía neuronal en la chica, otra vez sintió el calor encenderle las mejillas. Se le quedó viendo fijamente a la cara y con los labios semi abiertos, estática en el primer escalón, sin reaccionar a pesar que el chófer comenzaba a quejarse por la demora que estaban ocasionando.

Sakura salió del trance para preguntarle antes que fuera tarde.

—Y cómo... —balbuceó, pero las puertas se cerraron en el preciso momento y evitó el culmine de la frase. Su mano quedó pegada en el vidrio de la compuerta, porque por simple inercia la estiró hacia él. En un acto reflejo. Movió los dedos para apartar el vapor del cristal y mirarle con claridad.

Naruto a la vez, la observó al otro lado del vidrio mojado, dio un paso hacia atrás y la máquina partió a toda velocidad...

El teléfono celular sonó en el interior del bolsillo, él lo sacó y contempló el número de la llamada entrante.

Un número que le forzó a recapacitar y arrepentirse por su reciente actuar.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios! :'DDDDDD como siempre me hacen muy feliz recibir apoyo de mis queridos lectores, hermosos. *^* y eso que esto recién está arrancando! **

**Nos estamos leyendo en una nueva actualización! (L) ****y no se quejen, ustedes saben que el narusaku para mí... debe ir lento por las piedras =3 **

**besos :KKKK**


	3. El cibercafé

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO son de mi propiedad. La historia sí, toda mía.**

**Advertencias: OoC, faltas ortográficas. AU. Lemon más adelante. Capítulo corto.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

_Capítulo III: El cibercafé_

_._

_._

_._

Con un emparedado de pollo en la boca, Naruto salió de la bodega.

—Teme, no encuentro la recarga de los tinteros —masticó con la boca abierta—, ¿dónde las pusiste? —preguntó.

El aludido, quien estaba sentado en el mesón principal del cibercafé con el fin de atender a todo cliente que llegase, se giró en la silla rotatoria. Frunció el ceño.

—Las recargas siempre están en una caja, en el segundo estante a la derecha —informó extrañado—, supongo que buscaste bien y que no estás más comprometido en masticar el sándwich —agregó torciendo ligeramente la boca.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Bien, bien, volveré a buscar' ttebayo. Aunque esa bodega me causa escalofríos.

Ambos estudiantes trabajan en el cibercafé "Akatsuki" que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad, un trabajo de medio tiempo que iniciaba el día viernes después de clases y acababa el domingo a las diez de la noche. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con el encargado y la novia de éste, quien era contadora de la tienda y llevaba el papeleo más fastidioso, pese a que Sasuke a veces la ayudaba revisando las facturas y organizando los pedidos para el mes próximo, la chica a veces perdía la cabeza y él servía como salvavidas.

No era un trabajo en el que ganaban un dineral, pero al menos tenían para sus gastos propios.

El de cabello azabache volvió a la posición inicial y se concentró en verificar las cifras que estaban anotadas en el documento, a veces se detenía para bostezar y masajearse las sienes, luego nuevamente retomaba la lectura. Escuchando el escándalo y desorden que provocaba el muchacho rubio dentro de la habitación de almacenaje.

Los rápidos pasos de un, probable, cliente le distrajeron de lo que hacía.

—No puedo creerlo, la luz de la zona Oeste está cortada debido a la tormenta —se quejó la chica que llegaba al mesón y apoyaba el pesado bolso café para buscar unos papeles—, y le echan la culpa a los árboles en mal estado. El mantenimiento el servicio eléctrico es trascendental para evitar que esto ocurra cuando llegue el invierno, ¿no? —preguntó casi histérica y de forma opositora.

El muchacho la observó sin pestañear.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cancelas?

Sakura le miró avergonzada, dándose cuenta que sus quejas podían ser molestas.

—No, deseo pagar por una hora extra y quisiera sacar una fotocopia a este —sacó un grueso volumen del morral— libro. Por favor —pidió con una sonrisa, apoyándose en el mostrador.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas al leer el título "Farmacología"; por lo que se permitió entrometerse con la singular muchacha de cabello rosa.

—¿Estudiante de medicina? —inquirió con disimulo, parándose de la cómoda silla.

Ella negó con la cabeza quedamente.

—De enfermería, o al menos eso planeo si logro aprender todo lo que está en ese fastidioso libro —exageradamente elevó las manos e hizo una expresión derrotada con el rostro. Acción que le causó gracia (internamente) al muchacho encargado—, ¿crees que saldrá muy costoso sacarle fotocopia?

El Uchiha lo pensó cuidadosamente—. No, no lo creo. Puedes continuar usando el ordenador, yo te avisaré cuando estén listas las copias.

Haruno agradeció la buena voluntad del chico.

—Te lo agradezco. Por cierto, ¿qué tal los cafés de vainilla? —deseó saber para beber de uno, mientras adelantaba el trabajo. Como la Universidad estaba ubicada en el lado Oeste de la ciudad y su hogar también, tuvo que continuar el informe en el cibercafé más cercano a la facultad, no podía dejar todo para el fin de semana y cargarse de estrés.

Asombrado por la pregunta, él se volteó a verle.

_¿A quién más le gustaba los cafés con sabor?_

—Excelente —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Gracias, te tomaré la palabra.

Prontamente y con urgencia, la fémina desapareció en los largos pasillos con ordenadores en ambos lados.

Naruto apareció a los segundos.

—Ya los encontré —mencionó, entretanto se acercaba a la impresora principal y cambiaba los cartuchos con maestría—, mmm, hay un libro fotocopiándose y aquí no quedan hojas blancas, teme. No volveré entrar a terrorífico lugar. Pain debería agregar unos interruptores.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Yo iré y cuando vuelva, tú vas por un par de cafés. Hn.

Gustosamente, el chico de ojos azulados aceptó pensando que su amigo tardaría como lo hizo él y tendría tiempo para tomarse un pequeño descanso. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa el Uchiha salió de la despensa en menos de un minuto con un fajo de hojas en la mano, los cuales acomodó en la máquina fotocopiadora. Sonrió con arrogancia, muy característico en él y Naruto suspiró derrotado pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello.

—Voy por uno de vainilla y uno cargado —murmuró, caminando hacia la zona de autoservicio.

De manera decidida, el estudiante de tez blanquecina retomó la tediosa tarea que le había dejado la encargada de contabilidad y se sumió a leer el papeleo, hasta que fue interrumpido por un grupo de adolescentes que pedían los ordenadores con videojuegos. Les tuvo que calcular el tiempo y el dinero que gastarían, aprovechando la instancia para revisar cómo iba el proceso del aparato ruidoso y las hojas que quedaban en al almacenaje.

—Hey, se me olvidó pedirte otra cosa —dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo.

Sasuke se giró y ella le sonrió.

—Aún no está listo.

La chica sacó su credencial de estudiante y se la tendió.

—Vi que plastificaban credenciales, ¿lo añades por favor? está cada vez más desgastada —acomodó la melena rosa—, no esperaré a que no sirva. Luego cancelaré todo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se rascó la nuca. Nuevamente la chica había desaparecido de manera veloz.

Y Naruto otra vez, arribaba por el pasillo contrario, con dos humeantes y deliciosos cafés.

—Me quedé viendo las noticias, el suministro de energía se cortó en la zona Oeste. Qué locura —comentó el joven de orbes azulados, sentándose en el lugar que antes ocupaba.

—Sí, algo escuché. ¿Qué sabor tiene el tuyo?

Con simpleza, el nombrado alzó el recipiente.

—Extracto de vainilla, ¿quieres probar? —acercó el borde del vaso a la cara del moreno, quien arrugó la nariz y se apartó debido al fuerte olor a dulce que le dio una bofetada.

—Olvídalo —murmuró casi asqueado—, ¿puedes encargaste del plastificado? yo me ocuparé de la fotocopiadora —le pasó la credencial desgastada.

El muchacho rubio distraídamente la tomó entre sus manos; si hubiese mirado la fotografía de la chica habría notado que se trataba de la misma desde hacia días atrás, pero como la atención la tenía el celular y a los mensajes que le llegaban por vía Whatssap, no lo notó. Ni siquiera cuando comenzó el proceso de plastificarlo. Dio un nuevo sorbo a la bebida caliente casi ya finalizando el trabajo, a veces sonreía entre dientes por los mensajes que le enviaba Kiba y la alusión que mencionaba de lo afeminado que podía ser Sai (un amigo que estudiaba fotografía).

—Oye, dobe —llamó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del computador—. ¿Cómo vas con _eso_?

El atardecer ya comenzaba a notarse, pese a las nubes grisáceas que lo ocultaban.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —preguntó a la vez que contestaba un mensaje.

—Lo que me comentaste el otro día, ¿hablaste con ella para buscar una solución? —recordó dejando el papeleo de lado y mirar al otro chico.

Naruto también imitó la acción de abandonar la entretención y se volvió en la silla hacia su amigo.

—Sí, le pedí comprensión y espacio. Creo que ya sabes cómo reaccionó —murmuró bebiendo del café dulce—, cree fervientemente que debo... ya sabes —hizo un movimiento exagerado con la mano.

El Uchiha movió la cabeza.

—Cumplir la promesa. Hn. Es una tontería —añadió con soberbia—, eso déjalo para los cuentos no para la vida real.

Ambos muchachos callaron por un rato. Solamente el ruido de la tienda y de la lluvia caer, se oía.

—Lo sé' ttebayo, lo sé. Ya haré algo al respecto.

Sakura se quitó los lentes formales con cansancio.

—Es por eso que andas más _dobe_ que de lo común —confesó esbozando una media sonrisa—, te pareces a Nara mirando las nubes por la ventana.

Naruto rió medio avergonzado y apartó la vista.

—Nah —se acomodó sobre el asiento y apoyó las manos tras la nuca—. No te preocupes, teme.

—¿Quién te dijo que lo hacía? —volvió a ser el denso y pesado de siempre—. Las fotocopias están listas. A la chica se le acabó la hora, así que probablemente vendrá a cancelar. Voy a la oficina de Pain.

Naruto se quedó a cargo en el mesón principal.

Aprovechó de ordenar las hojas de la fotocopiadora y esperar a que cliente cancelara. Por mera curiosidad echó un vistazo a la información escritas en el papel, leyó un párrafo repleto de palabras que no conocía, nombre de medicamentos (dedujo) y las ilustraciones que habían eran bastante antiguas.

**-o-**

Sakura guardó lo avanzado en el _pendrive_ y ordenó lo necesario en el interior del pesado bolso. La hora de navegación se le había acabado y ya era hora de regresar a casa para disfrutar de un fin de semana, buscó estratégicamente el monedero dentro de los bolsillos, antes de pasar una vergüenza nuevamente y salió del pasillo para dirigirse a cancelar lo utilizado en el mesón principal. Caminó de manera distraída, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando recordó que no había tenido tiempo de comprarse una bebida caliente y la máquina de autoservicio estaba solamente a unos pasos más allá. Le pareció una buena idea aprovechar la tranquilidad del momento para deleitarse con un café, especialmente si el día estaba gélido y lluvioso.

Sacó un billete de la cartera y el teléfono celular sonó en el bolsillo del ajustado jeans.

Contestó sin verificar el número entrante.

—¿Diga? —preguntó, entretanto ordenaba el monedero otra vez.

—_Hija, he estado llamado al departamento y me dice que la línea está fuera de servicio, ¿qué ocurre? —_era la madre quien llamaba preocupada.

Incomoda por cargar el pesado libro en un brazo y sostener el morral en el otro, la chica trató de contestar.

—Oh, mamá, no te preocupes lo que pasa...

Caminó hacia la entrada principal, cerca del mesón para obtener un café de la máquina. Echó el billete y seleccionó el tipo de café. Continuó tranquilizando a su madre a través del teléfono celular.

**-o-**

Sasuke había vuelto (bastante irritado) y con Konan, la novia del encargado, para revisar las cifras de productos que no concordaban. Naruto les dio espacio en el ordenador para que resolvieran el problema. Miró por despiste la figura femenina que pasó frente ellos hacia la máquina de café, la vio hablar por celular casi riendo y esperar por el pedido, con un pesado volumen cargando en el brazo derecho. Desde la distancia el perfil femenino se le hizo extrañamente familiar y aunque estuviese medianamente alejado el sonido de su voz le mandó alertas a su cerebro. ¡Señales! minúsculas señales que indicaban que la conocía de algún lugar o la había visto al menos, una compañera tal vez. Una amiga de su madre o una vecina. Interesado por descubrirlo, enfocó la vista azulada en la silueta todo lo que pudo, colocando atención extra a los gestos.

Aguardó con abrumadora agitación que la chica volteara y poder admirar su rostro. Con eso bastaría para saber quién era.

La novia del encargado ya estaba exasperada por el malhumor del Uchiha. Ambos terminarían en un pleito.

Muy pronto.

Y Uzumaki no hacía más que estar estático. Una idea descabellada cruzó por su alocada cabeza. _¿Podía tratarse...?_

Frunció el ceño.

—Naruto, ve por las cajas que están en la entrada de la bodega —pidió amable la mujer de cabello púrpura—, estoy segura que ahí está la lista de los productos pasados, hermanito de Itachi —añadió burlesca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó descolocado, luego sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Ahora ya? —regresó la vista a la fémina que seguía con el parloteo.

—Sí —contestó Sasuke al borde del colapso.

Ahora la extraña se estaba agachando para sacar el recipiente de la máquina y él partió con extrema fluidez a la bodega, en un dos por tres.

Sakura le dio un sorbo a la bebida y se acercó al mesón a cancelar, aún mantenía la conversación telefónica.

—¿Un tornado? ay mamá —rió tontamente—. Dame un segundo —pidió antes de pedir la fotocopia y pagar el tiempo usado en el Internet.

El moreno la atendió con suma seriedad, pasándole rápidamente las fotocopias de forma ordenada y la boleta de servicios prestados, despidiéndola luego con un gesto cortes que ella apenas respondió. Entre la paranoia de la matriarca, el café en su mano y el bolso que ya que rompía el hombro (debido al peso) le fue imposible recordar que el muchacho no le había devuelto la credencial plastificada que pidió hora antes.

—Gracias —murmuró la de cabello rosáceo, guardando las hojas dentro de una carpeta—. Mamá, por favor, estás paranoica —atendió a la llamada, girando los talones para marcharse del lugar antes que se hiciera tarde y la lluvia aumentara la intensidad.

Sin aliento y cargando dos cajas repletas de facturas, el de piel tostada apareció. Los otros dos, ya comenzaban a discutir así que lo ignoraron rotundamente.

Naruto buscó de inmediato la figura con la mirada y descubrió con inusitada decepción que ella ya cerraba la puerta de la entrada, estando de espaldas. Dispuesta a alejarse lo necesario, provocando que la intriga en él lo carcomiera la noche entera.

Bufó. Y de pronto, bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio y ahí vislumbró la credencial de estudiante aun costado de su café frío. Lo había olvidado por completo.

La cogió entre sus dedos sin detenerse a pensarlo. Claro que era ella.

—¿Dobe? —preguntó con sorpresa el moreno, al ver que su amigo salía del mesón. La de cabello púrpura detuvo la acalorada discusión.

—¡Se le olvidó la credencial! —gritó antes de desaparecer del cibercafé.

**-o-**

Sakura escuchaba, conteniendo la risa, los pretextos de la madre. Pese a que la lluvia era débil, se estaba mojando bastante y tuvo a refugiarse bajo el techo de un almacén cerrado.

—Estaré bien, ma, ni que tuviera diez años. No me ahogaré por poco de agua —bromeó, acomodando el morral otra vez—, oye ya cortaré porque debo ir a la parada.

La madre insistió en no cortar la comunicación y la fémina un poco fastidiada, la oyó con atención.

—¡Hey! —vociferó una persona a su espalda, mas como iba concentrada en lo que decía la voz, desentendió que el llamado era para ella—, ¡Oye, espera!

Sakura pasó frente la vitrina de una heladería cerrada y se preparaba para despedirse de la madre, cuando... repentinamente. Una mano grande y pesada la detuvo del bolso.

Asustada, volteó apresuradamente dispuesta a defenderse si se trataba de un vulgar ladrón.

Qué sorpresa la pulverizó.

—_¿Sakura me estás escuchando?_—preguntó Mebuki a través del aparato al no obtener respuesta.

La aludida apartó el celular de la oreja y, agitada y mojada hasta los huesos observó con firmeza al supuesto atacante. Entretanto, Naruto (sin aire en los pulmones debido a la carrera) alejó la mano del morral café y le enseñó la credencial olvidada sin emitir palabra alguna, pero sí esbozando una media sonrisa que difícilmente logró mantener en el momento que ella le devolvió una mirada confusa y ansiosa, colmada de interrogantes.

Naruto pensó en qué decirle o cómo explicarle y, a pesar de meditarlo en cosa de segundos, lo único coherente que pudo decir fue:

—Creo que necesito beber algo caliente.

_No eran simples coincidencias. No._

_Llámese como hilo rojo del destino._

_._

_._

_._

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**crean o no, mi tía si tiene un hilo rojo con su esposo :KK se vieron en 5 ocasiones, pero jamas hablaron. pero sí pasó algo llamado "flechazo".. no lo crean tan utópico.**

**Gracias por leer.y no quieran matar a yummy por desaparecer :KKK yo os amo y adoro y muak muak.**

**hasta la próxima.**


	4. La intrépida mentira

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes usados NO son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia sí, toda mía y no permito que NADIE la publiqué en otra página.**

**Advertencias: OoC, faltas ortográficas. AU. Lemon más adelante.**

**¡Que disfruten mucho!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

_Capítulo IV: La intrépida mentira_

_._

_._

_._

Había un par de comensales en la barra principal, cenando y viendo la televisión portátil, un hombre de negocios en una esquina hablando por celular y bebiendo, lo que supuso, café negro. Y ella estaba ahí, sentada en un de las tantas mesas de la cafetería con un chico que apenas conocía, en completo silencio y avergonzada por haber aceptado la alocada invitación, Sakura sostuvo la taza con chocolate caliente entre sus manos y la mirada distanciada del lugar y del desconocido, quien no dejaba de observarla a hurtadillas.

La mesera se acercó una vez más a preguntarles si se servirían del plato especial.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí con él? se preguntó, ya desesperada la chica.

Ino, claramente, le apoyaría en tener una cita con un chico guapo y rubio. Le animaría a charlar con él y pedir el número de teléfono celular para mantener el contacto, estaría segura de sus movimientos y palabras, lo que resultaría que el desconocido quedara hechizado... deseoso por seguir viéndola en futuras citas. Esa sería Ino. No Sakura. Sakura debió negarse apenas la oferta se coló por sus oídos, viajó hasta su cerebro y le obligó a responder un disparatado: sí. ¡Un sí! No existía justicia sólida como para haber contestado un sí... ¡sí! Podía culpar al exceso de trabajos e informes redactados que los profesores continuamente sometían a la comunidad estudiantil o era el estrés de las fechas en que los exámenes se acercaban. Exámenes que requerían semanas de preparación.

Los nervios le estaban causando un colapso mental.

¿Por qué había aceptado así sin más? ¿Qué clase de estupidez la había dominado como para permitirse semejante bochorno? Quiso golpearse. Quiso tener la fuerza requerida para despedirlo con fina cortesía y marcharse del lugar y jamás, pero jamás volver a verlo. Si fuese posible.

Sakura elevó la vista cuidadosamente y vio que el muchacho de cabello rubio estaba atento a echarle azúcar a la bebida caliente, así que no le miraba. Aprovechó la instancia para inspeccionarlo en busca de posibles alteraciones. Estaba ebrio quizás, con medicamentos que le nublaban el juicio, o era un tonto. Simplemente.

—Lo lamento —murmuró de pronto Naruto sin verla a la cara. Ella se sorprendió—. Lamento incomodarte. No tenías que acompañarme, es algo... bueno —ahora sí elevó el rostro para observarla—, sólo quería ayudarte. Estabas toda mojada y cargada de libros, además hablando por celular —explicó sonriendo.

A la chica, el pulso evidentemente se le alteró. De forma breve y concisa, claro. Apretó los labios con disimulo y tragó saliva por la garganta.

Dejó el colapso mental para después y cuando logró apartar la telaraña de incertidumbres e intrigas, pudo contestar.

—Gracias por devolverme la credencial. Eres amable —respondió en un tono bajo, pero seguro. Convincente y sincero. El estudiante asintió—; pero debo admitir que es raro que esté aquí, bebiendo chocolate caliente y con un desconocido. No es algo muy común que digamos —desvió la mirada y ordenó un mechón de cabello rosa tras la oreja. Se le hacía imposible verlo a los ojos o a la cara y ¡eso le fastidiaba!

Sonriente, el muchacho se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió cortamente del líquido y luego se animó a seguir.

—Yo también opino lo mismo —comentó medio distraído, fijándose recién que la fémina portaba unos aretes verdes. Nada deslumbrantes, simples tal como parecía ser ella—. ¿Vives en la zona Oeste? —preguntó interesado, recordando la conversación que la chica sostuvo por teléfono celular.

Ella acomodó los brazos sobre la mesa, acordando a una postura desinteresada y movió la cabeza.

—Sí, en la zona que está sin luz —dijo decepcionada—. Creí que la gran ciudad se vería exenta de estos problemas, lástima que no —torció la boca en descontento.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Suenas a que no has vivido siempre aquí.

Sorprendida por la suspicacia, reafirmó la teoría—. Deduces bien. Soy de Okinawa.

No sabía por qué le revelaba información personal a un completo desconocido. Su mente no era suficientemente rápida para detenerla y concluir la tambaleante conversación. Sakura bajó la vista un minúsculo instante y después, curiosa de apreciar la reacción varonil se atrevió a verlo con cierto cuidado, casi con recelo, percatándose al instante de lo desordenado y humedecido que lucía el cabello dorado o cómo movía las cejas, mientras meditaba absorto.

—Es un bonito lugar para vivir. Lejos del ruido, con las playas cerca, ufff... —dejó escapar el aire, inclinándose cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla—, ¿viniste aquí por los estudios? —quiso saber, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y estirando las piernas. En una postura relajada.

Antes de contestar, sopló el contenido que todavía permanecía caliente.

—Sí, aquí existen mejores opciones.

—¿Y te costó adaptarte? digo, nuevos amigos, nuevo empleo para tus padres y ya sabes... todo eso que se vuelve tedioso —movió la mano retomando de nuevo la antigua posición, pero en esta ocasión apoyó la mejilla abigotada en la palma abierta que se sostenía del codo—; no es fácil empezar de cerco y reiniciar una nueva vida apartando lo demás.

La de cabello rosáceo formó una hilarante sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —acercó el borde de la taza a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo—, se dejan muchas cosas importantes atrás y se debe adaptar a las nuevas.

Una nueva pregunta afloró en el chico. Sin embargo, no pudo verse completada ya que la camarera se echó a reír con los clientes que permanecían en la barra, y la Haruno desvió la vista en dirección del alboroto, con la atención posada en la pantalla para averiguar qué programa veían. Ya imaginaba cual.

—Lo veo algunas veces —dejó escapar luego de captar lo que veían y causaba revuelo—. Es extraño ver como la gente se arriesga por dinero —agregó un comentario demasiado personal, en un tono estricto.

En Sasuke pensó el estudiante masculino. Había oído el comentario de su amigo cada vez que veían el programa, mientras trabajaban y las horas se volvían aburridas.

—¿Entonces no te arriesgarías por algo que te gusta? Ellos aman el dinero —apuntó a los participantes que metían las manos en un tanque con insectos. A cualquiera le provocaría repulsión.

Sonrió minúsculamente y acomodó el largo flequillo—. Amar y gustar son conceptos distintos, pero sí... lo haría si valiese la pena —le dio una rápida mirada al semblante varonil.

El ya casi inexistente vapor humeante; que provenía de la taza de porcelana blanca, ocultó la expresión cautivada del joven. Dejó el recipiente vacío sobre el platillo y encontró oportuno el momento para terminar con la invitación. La hora en el reloj en la pared indicaba que se había entretenido demasiado tiempo, aunque no supo si realmente era el motivo para cortar con la escena o si había algo más oculto... imposible de descifrar en el instante. Sintiéndose ofuscado, se colocó de pie y llamó a la camarera para pedir la cuenta, la mujer le hizo una señal de confirmación y fue directo a la registradora.

Sakura quedó estática en el asiento.

—Es tarde. Te he quitado valioso tiempo —dijo él, percatándose que afuera el aguacero continuaba con la misma intensidad. Una fugaz idea cruzó su mente. Muy descabellada.

La estudiante despertó del letargo e imitó el movimiento, y mientras tanto la camarera llegaba con la cuenta, ella acomodó el abrigo sobre sus hombros y envolvió la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Era una verdadera desgracia no portar con un paraguas, llegaría a casa calada hasta los huesos y a punto de coger un resfrío.

—No me quitaste nada... —dudó antes de continuar—, Naruto. Lo pasé bien, disfruté el chocolate caliente —no lo miró a la cara cuando se lo expresó. Terminó de arreglarse debidamente.

Él pareció sorprendido.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —inquirió, alzando las cejas. No recordaba habérselo mencionado o tal vez sí.

—Sí, creo haberlo oído —acotó, acomodando el bolso en el hombro y ordenando los libros en una pilar. Después elevó el rostro y se sintió amedrentada por la insistente mirada del chico. Expectantes orbes azulados, expresivos y transparentes.

—Tú eres Sakura —Naruto movió los labios trémulos, ella afirmó con la cabeza en pequeños ademanes—. Haruno Sakura —repitió con extrañeza, anhelante de seguir nombrándola.

La aludida frunció el ceño y torció con levedad el cuello.

—¿Te dije mi apellido? —preguntó curiosa.

Fue turno de Naruto en negarse.

—Lo leí en tu credencial —confesó sin más, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón—. Sakura —nuevamente reiteró ladeando el rostro—, como la flor de cerezo —murmuró lo último. Ella entreabrió los labios, asombrada y consternada. Tuvo la minúscula impresión de que estaban flirteando. Se sintió avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Nerviosa y convencida que no debía seguir en la cafetería, apretó la correa del morral que cargaba.

—Ya tengo que irme —avisó de manera hostil (aunque no fue su intención), tomando los libros de la mesa con pesadez y acercándolos a su pecho.

La camarera arribó a la mesa interrumpiéndolos y tendió la cuenta a Naruto, quien pagó rápidamente. La mujer los despidió con amabilidad, en tanto cargaba la bandeja con las tazas vacías.

—Espera, ¿tienes paraguas? —preguntó ansioso él percatándose que Sakura estaba deseosa por escapar—. Porque... puedo prestarte el mío que está en el trabajo y luego me lo devuelves —le sonrió, esperando que la fémina aceptara. Haruno vaciló unos momentos. Mentalizó las alternativas—. El cyber no queda muy lejos, solamente unas cuadras.

Ella negó rotundamente.

—No, está bien. Tomaré el autobús —dio el primer paso hacia la salida. Naruto la siguió sin dudarlo, casi pisándole los talones.

—Igual te mojarás' ttebayo —contradijo casi riendo. La veía agitada.

La fémina rodó los orbes en un gesto cansino, mas no detuvo el trote hacia la puerta.

—No, no creo. Correré si es necesario.

Una vez cruzaron la puerta, el tempestuoso torrente les recibió con gracia. Llovía de lado en grandes cantidades, las calles estaban inundadas y el tráfico era escaso, no más que un puñado de personas corría por la acera evitando mojarse más de lo que estaban o tratando de alcanzar los taxis que aparcaban en las zonas con menos inundación. Las tiendas de alrededor comenzaban a cerrar y la avenida se convertía en un desolado paisaje.

Sakura suspiró resignada, ni siquiera se motivó a seguir caminando. El panorama no era acogedor.

—Creo que el paraguas es la mejor opción. El paradero está un poco lejos, ¿no? —comentó dichoso, sabiendo que la chica no podía negarse—. Oh, y los libros podrían mojarse y el contenido se vería dañado —siguió sonando casual, mirando las rojizas nubes.

Haruno frunció el ceño. Él tenía razón, además, eran de la biblioteca de la Universidad.

—Si que eres terco —murmuró, escondiendo el rostro en la gruesa bufanda. No le permitiría al muchacho que la viera rendida.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

—No por nada mamá me dice _cabeza dura _casi siempre y a toda hora.

_Idiota_, pensó la fémina.

**-o-**

—Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, mira.

Él lo hizo de mala manera y el flash de la cámara fotográfica por poco lo deja invidente. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro, a los ojos específicamente, para mitigar la irritación en ellos. El otro muchacho de tez blanca y casi enferma, alejó la cámara y la contempló extrañado, curioso por la reacción exagerada del muchacho.

—Se supone que no tendría que molestarte la luz, es una cámara profesional —explicó tranquilamente, tratando de hallar el imperfecto en la máquina.

El Uchiha le envió una mirada asesina.

—¡Es porque estás muy cerca! —se quejó iracundo, todavía tallándose ambos orbes con insistencia.

Sai sonrió agradecido por el detalle, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—No me había dado cuenta. Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —dijo sin darle mayor importancia. Regresó la atención a la pantalla de la cámara y admiró la fotografía recientemente sacada—. ¿Y Naruto por qué tarda tanto? —preguntó, apretando el botón que llevaba a la configuración de la lente.

Terminó por ordenar los documentos desparramados en el mesón y apagó el ordenador, no sin antes guardar los cambios en la hoja Excel. Sasuke estaba realmente ansioso por concluir el turno de trabajo y marcharse al domicilio de Shikamaru a continuar el proyecto que tenían pendiente desde la semana pasada, pero era la desaparición del rubio quien le provocaba el malhumor y también, en menor grado, cierta preocupación. Desde que se marchó no había tenido señales de él.

—Hn, ya te lo dije. No lo sé.

—Terminarán tarde —dictaminó el estudiante de fotografía, enfocando un rincón del cyber para tomar una foto.

Sasuke lo observó con evidente antipatía.

—¿Y tú para qué vas? —inquirió desde el asiento del computador, arqueando la delgada ceja negra.

Con una mueca jovial, el de cabello oscuro ignoró el tono.

—Necesito fotos de personas interesantes —explicó apartando el objeto de su rostro—, eres muy popular entre las chicas, Sasuke-kun. Y la columna femenina siempre aclama por ti.

En un gruñido, el nombrado decidió ignorarlo y reanudar con lo que hacía. Ya entendía la razón de que el número de fans haya aumentado drásticamente en el último mes y que a su email llegaran ciento de declaraciones amorosas, sobretodo de las féminas que estaban en primer año de estudios superiores y mantenían la actitud de la secundaria.

—Voy a la oficina —informó Uchiha tomando el papeleo entre sus manos y después agregó drásticamente—, no humees.

Sai lo despidió con la mano.

Los restantes minutos, se dedicó a conocer la configuración de la cámara nueva. Sus padres se la habían obsequiado cuando pasó al tercer año y él, con lo interesante que encontraba fotografiar panoramas abstractos, personas interesantes (especialmente a Sasuke) o los rincones de una habitación. Esta vez, un bolígrafo morado con una figura en la punta fue objeto de su admiración. Estuvo entretenido dando con el enfoque perfecto y cambiando las tonalidades de la fotografía, hasta que la llegada estrepitosa de Naruto le interrumpió de la actividad.

—¿Rarito? —preguntó agitado el de cabello rubio, boqueando el aire perdido—, ¿qué haces aquí? —se pasó una mano por la cara húmeda.

El nombrado lo contempló desconcertado.

—Te esperábamos para ir a casa de Nara. ¿Qué pasó Naruto-kun? Estás empapado —consultó.

Naruto echó una mirada hacia la entrada y rápidamente la volvió hacia el chico.

—¡Pueden adelantarse! —le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora—. Tengo que llevar el paraguas —pasó por un lado del pálido chico, tomó la chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y buscó la sombrilla que estaba escondida abajo del mesón—, ¿y el teme?

Como si lo hubiese invocado telepáticamente, el Uchiha emergió desde la oscuridad del pasillo y arrugó el ceño, percatándose de la presencia de su amigo.

—Dobe —se quejó—, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Naruto no le contestó como esperó.

—Me he encontrado con una amiga de mamá —mintió deliberadamente. No deseaba preguntas en ese momento. Entretanto aprovechó de subir el cierre de la gruesa chaqueta café y prepararse para salir a la tormenta, llevando el paraguas color azul en la mano—. La dejaré en la parada del autobús y les alcanzo.

Sai abrió la boca para decirle que lo acompañaba a dejar a la mujer, mas el muchacho de orbes azulados los despidió con su clásico 'adiós perdedores' y desapareció de la tienda una vez cruzada la puerta principal, dejando una estela de incertidumbre e intriga a su espalda.

—Hn —emitió el Uchiha con la mirada fija. Creyendo en la vacilante excusa de Naruto—, vamos Sai. Iré por mi chaqueta.

No fue así con el aspirante a fotógrafo.

Había aprendido a reconocer a la perfección las expresiones de las personas. Cuando mentían, cuando estaban alegres o apesadumbrado. Era fácil para él, que creció evaluando con criterio las reacciones faciales. Y Naruto... mentía.

Se acercó lentamente a la entrada de la tienda y observó a través de la vitrina, donde estaban las letras que anunciaban el nombre del cybercafé. Recorrió con la negruzca mirada la calle desolada y fácilmente dio con la figura misteriosa de Naruto atravesando la calle a toda velocidad para dirigirse a la tienda del frente, donde una silueta de apariencia femenina (pudo apreciar por los coloridos ropajes que llevaba) se refugiaba de la lluvia en el pequeño techo de la entrada.

Lo vio, difícilmente por la lluvia, a él mover las manos ofreciéndole el paraguas con amabilidad.

Sai esbozó una mueca cercana a una sonrisa y preparó la máquina con prontitud, asegurándose que el flash quedara deshabilitado y el zoom estuviese activado.

—Eres interesante, Naruto.

Y la cámara capturó lo que el chico rubio intentó esconder.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Vemos a una turbada Sakura, un Naruto interesado y a un Sai enigmático. ¿Qué mierda pasa? saben, ni yo sé xDDD bueno, bueno. Acá tenemos la actualización de la suicida y dasdsdsdas! aún no quiero que se sepa por qué narutito anda escondiendo a Sakura! O: algunas ya deben darse una idea... por el momento Yummy mantendrá el secreto con su almohada muahaha :B**

**Oh, si buenas noticias para ustedes (? proxima continuación será de CONDENADA AL DEMONIO. estén atentas/os. El capítulo está en estado de corrección :'D y pronto saldrá a la luz... lloremos (?**

**como siempre un abrazo giganteeeee a mis fieles lectoras que dejan mensajitos con sus cuentas, a los sexys guest y a los que me leen cuando pueden! los adoro por el apoyo incondicional a esta autora que los abandona cuando quiere ;_; pero ya nomás chiquitos, ya no más (L) (L) (L)**

**y como ya saben...**

**yummy os quiere MUAAAAAAKKKKKKKK ! :KKKKKKKKKK**


	5. Bajo el paraguas azul

**Los personajes usados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es toda mía.**

**OoC tal vez.**

**Universo Alterno.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

Capítulo V: Bajo el paraguas azul

.

.

.

Había estado ese momento, prácticamente, toda la semana.

Con el estómago apretado por los nervios —añadiendo la fatiga de no haber desayuno— y las manos sudadas, esperó paciente que la chica atrás del mostrador le llamara después de una hora de espera. El cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse debido a la prolongada posición, por lo que tímidamente y fingiendo interés en los documentos enmarcados a la pared, deambuló por la célebre recepción de Tsunade Senju, reconocido y alabado icono de la medicina.

Estaban tan ansiosa —y asustada—.

Sus ojos recorrieron una foto en particular, una que le llamó la atención. Era antigua y de tamaño considerable, en blanco y negro; con un marco de roble. Sakura se acercó para admirarla mejor, ver los rostros de doctores, enfermeras y otros funcionarios, supuso que las personas vestidas de forma ordinaria eran pacientes o benefactores de la construcción del hospital. La chica esbozó una mueca alegre: todos lucían sumamente felices y admirados con el logro.

Un poco más abajo, en pequeñas números había una fecha borrosa que no alcanzó a descifrar.

—Eh, ¿Haruno Sakura? —interrumpió la voz desde atrás. La aludida con rapidez se giró hacia la fémina de la recepción—. Tsunade Senju la espera, pase.

Y otra vez sentía que el corazón le bombeaba con intensidad abrumadora.

Asintió de manera mecánica, aprovechó el despiste de la secretaria para buscar sus lentes ópticos en el bolsillo del abrigo —los que usaba a veces para no someter la vista— y así parecer un poco más intelectual frente la directora. Una idea bastante infantil.

—Sí, gracias. —Sonrió con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

Se dirigió hacia la única oficina de la recepción, apretando el pequeño bolso café. Una vez al frente de la puerta, tomó aire por la nariz y tocó sutilmente con los nudillos, aguardando por la afirmación.

"Adelante"

Era el momento. Su entrevista con la directora.

**-o-**

Se estiró hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás. El pre-calentamiento era esencial antes de correr por la cancha de _basketball_.

—Solamente a ti se te podría ocurrir, Naruto —murmuró Sasuke a su lado, imitando los movimientos, ahora de hombro—. Inscribirte a deporte estando cerca de los exámenes —se quejó, con evidente malhumor.

El profesor los animaba con flamantes palabras, vociferando como un cantante de opera. Un extraño hombre de ropajes verdes y melena corta, casi adherida a la cabeza.

Naruto lo observó con extrañeza. Sasuke había sido el único que había accedido a acompañarlo en la clase extra deportiva.

—Piensa, teme, que esto servirá para despejar nuestra mente. Además —miró el cielo medio despejado—, aprovechemos que la lluvia ha cesado. Un poco de movimiento no te vendrá mal, marica —pronunció el insulto en un susurro, continuando con los ejercicios de calentamiento.

Uchiha bufó mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el mismo sitio, rotando las muñecas.

Era un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de distintas carreras universitarias los que seguían la secuencia, aventurándose a ejercitarse en periodos extremos de exámenes y trabajos, añadiendo que el día podría congelar a cualquiera.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Fuertes muchachos, no dejen que la época tormentosa les apague esa llama juvenil! —gritaba el maestro desde adelante—. ¡Digan no! —continuó, animándolos.

Sasuke observó con una ceja enarcada al chico de cabellera rubia, diciendo implícitamente: "Qué hago aquí y con este loco"; el otro dejó escapar una risa.

Luego vino la secuencia de abdominales en pareja, sobre unas colchonetas.

Naruto fue el primero en realizar los primeros cien, siendo apoyado por Sasuke.

—Hn —emitió el Uchiha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto jadeando, en tanto bajaba.

—Últimamente estás yendo demasiado a la cafetería, exageras al caminar tres cuadras solamente por un café —el ingenioso comentario (que trató de sonar casual), por poco obliga al muchacho de orbes azules a parar la serie de abdominales, mas actuó lo suficiente ágil para mostrarse normalizado frente las palabras. Como si la aclaración fuera desconocida para él.

Ahora subió y se quedó ahí unos segundos, respirando agitadamente. Reponiendo el oxigeno perdido.

—No exagero, sabes que me gusta esa cafetería. A ti también. —Contrarrestó con simpleza, guiñándole un ojo.

El Uchiha movió la cabeza lentamente, con esa mirada negra y exigente surcándole los orbes. No le estaba creyendo nada. NADA. Naruto era demasiado obvio.

—Sí, supongo.

Y no agregó comentario extra a la minúscula conversación. Después cambiaron y fue turno de él hacer los abdominales.

Prontamente los restantes estudiantes fueron abandonando la clase deportiva; posterior a una intensiva maratón a la que el entrenador los había sometido por la cancha techada, la mayoría declinó seguir en clase, añadiendo que una suave llovizna comenzaba a caer. El no tuvo otra salida que despedirlos con una energía envidiable y una brillante sonrisa, no sin antes recordar que las clases se impartían tres veces por semana, en completa gratuidad.

Naruto bebió agua desesperado y Sasuke descansaba sobre el banco de madera, con una toalla enrollada en el cuello.

—Esa estuvo buena, uffff, me siento realmente bien —mencionó Naruto luego de tomar el suficiente aire, pasándose el cabello sudado hacia atrás—, ¿otra ronda? —cuestionó burlón sabiendo que el moreno apenas se podía las piernas, el aludido lo observó de manera asesina—. Tanto tiempo tras el computador y sentado como un vejestorio te está haciendo mal, marica. Perdiste el ritmo.

Tenía razón.

Sasuke no respondió.

—Ya me voy, se hace tarde y debo ayudar a Itachi con unas cosas —dijo, buscando el bolso deportivo bajo la banquilla. Pensó que Naruto lo seguiría. No fue así. Al contrario, se estaba preparando para seguir corriendo por la cancha—. ¿No quieres que te pase a dejar? —preguntó incrédulo.

El rubio negó.

—Voy por un par de vueltas más.

Uchiha insistió.

—Ah. Noté que no traes ese viejo paraguas azul.

Naruto le dio la espalda en ese momento.

—Si... es que... bueno la amiga de mamá se lo llevó —replicó medio risueño, ahora abrochaba los cordones de la zapatilla blanca—. Un poco de lluvia no me hará mal, teme. —Lo despidió con la mano y se lanzó a correr otra vez, cortando el diálogo de manera abrupta. Dejando al de cabellera oscura con la incertidumbre poblandandole la cabeza.

Lo vio trotar por la cancha, alejándose paulatinamente del punto de partida.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

**-o-**

La directora le había permitido dar un recorrido express por el Hospital, especialmente por donde ella realizaría su pasantía: el servicio de Oncología.

La entrevista resultó ser lo que ella esperó, la imponente mujer preguntó acerca del interés por estar en el Hospital Konoha y escuchó atenta los argumentos que la estudiante le respondió con la mejor franqueza posible —no iba a mentir—. Después de un breve silencio que incomodó a Sakura y que por poco muere ahogada por la asfixiante situación —estaba en juego su realización personal—, la directora trazó una sonrisa y prendió un cigarrillo, sosteniéndolo entre sus rojos labios. Era una mujer peculiar.

—Ya, muchacha, respira. —expresó con burla, notando lo rigidez en la Haruno—. He tenido varios estudiantes, hombre y mujeres, arrogantes y estúpidos. No me importa como seas, pero recuerda esto... —soltó el humo del tabaco—. En mi Hospital la prioridad principal y única es el bienestar del paciente. SIEMPRE —recalcó, mirándola atenta—, si no eres capaz de entender eso no habrá problema... si no... lárgate ahora mismo. Aquí no te vienes hacer famoso o millonario.

La de corta melena rosa, en un gesto de confianza, le tendió la mano firmemente.

—Entonces tenemos un trato, Directora.

Los orbes verdes le brillaban con emoción. Una emoción que convenció a Tsunade.

—Ya, ya, afuera mi secretaria te presentará a la jefa de piso —movió la mano un par de veces—. Espero verte pronto, Sakura. —se despidió volviendo la atención a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, con el humo del cigarro envolviéndola.

Si Sakura hubiese podido girar como una niña y gritar: "¡SI!" lo habría hecho; mas como se trataba de una condición delicada simplemente salió de la oficina, sin decir palabra alguna —temía decir una bobería o ponerse a llorar de la emoción—, sólo esbozó una reverencia de agradecimiento. Un ademán antiguo.

Y ahora caminaba con Shizune hacia el servicio de Oncología, admirando alrededor. Médicos, enfermeras, pacientes, y más, más funcionarios. Todo tipo de tecnología.

—No te dejes guiar por las apariencias, Sakura-san, la directora puede verse temible —dijo de pronto, cuando ingresaron al ala de Pediatría—, pero créeme que es una persona tal normal como todos. He trabajado para ella muchos años. —Abrió la puerta del servicio con la credencial que le colgaba del cuello—. Sólo tienes que ser tu misma, si no sabes acerca de un tema o un procedimiento... preguntas —sonrió afable, aconsejándola de la mejor manera posible.

La aludida asintió conmovida por la preocupación.

—Gracias.

Se detuvieron en la estación de enfermería, donde una mujer mayor las recibió cuando llevaba un montón de formularios a una gaveta.

—Señora Chiyo, buenos días, ¿cómo se encuentra su nieto? —saludó Shizune.

—Ahhh, ese malcriado sale a jugar con sus amigos aunque esté lloviendo, nevando o con lo que sea —contestó moviendo la cabeza, con desgano. Después miró con interés a la silenciosa Haruno—. Y esta niña tan linda, ¿una nueva compañera de piso?

Sakura se sonrojó y trató de contestar por ella misma, sin éxito. La asistente salió a su rescate.

—Su nombre es Sakura Haruno y pronto iniciará su práctica aquí. He venido a mostrarle el servicio. ¿Dónde está Uzumaki? —consultó, girando la cabeza para todos lados. A esa hora de la mañana se encontraba un considerable números de personas transitando el concurrido lugar.

La fémina de edad se alzó de hombros.

—No la he visto desde un buen rato.

De pronto, la figura delgada de una mujer asaltó el lugar, como si el pronunciar su apellido la invocarán.

—Solamente una persona en todo el mundo podría llamarme por mi apellido.

Era una mujer de anteojos oscuros y una cabellera larga y rojiza, vestida con un uniforme oscuro con figuritas infantiles estampadas por adelante y un estetoscopio cayendo del cuello. Se veía bastante arrogante y vanidosa, con los brazos acomodados en su cintura y una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Shizune giró los orbes. Sakura alzó una ceja. La señora Chiyo volvió con los documentos.

—Yo soy Karin Uzumaki, jefa de este servicio. Encantada de conocerte.

**-o-**

Una y otra vez y otra vez. Una más.

Exprimió su cuerpo al máximo para continuar con las vueltas a la cancha, cuando no pudo soportarlo se desplomó en el banco que antes ocupó Sasuke. El gimnasio estaba completamente desolado, él fue el último en dar con la retirada. Se sentía desfallecido, que no podría recuperar el aliento suficiente para irse a casa. Sin embargo, era un cansancio sano... motivador... uno que le hacía sentirse despejado, con la mente en otro lugar. Lejos de todo problema.

Bebió agua de la botella y luego exhaló por la boca, fijándose al rato que la tormenta azotaba los ventanales del gimnasio y él no tenía paraguas ni abrigo.

Pensó en su viejo paraguas azul. El que había tenido desde la primaria.

Volvió a levantar la mirada a la ventana y no pudo evitarlo, suspiró con sonoridad, recordando que ya tenía otro dueño —dueña, específicamente—. Porque ella jamás se lo devolvería. No. Claro que no. Y mejor así, no tener que verla.

_Es lo mejor._

—Bien, ha sido todo por hoy —se dijo, colocándose de pie y encorvando la espalda hacia adelante en un relajante movimiento—, espero que mamá haya preparado ramen. Oh, sí. —Casi saboreó el exquisito sabor del platillo con los ingredientes cocidos e imaginó que podría comer tal vez dos o tres platos.

Navegando en sus pensamientos acerca de la comida, repentinamente su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolso deportivo. Se apresuró a contestar.

Se arrepintió al instante.

_Maldición._

—Ah, hey... hola —saludó con la boca apretada—, bien ¿y tú? Sí, sé que volviste de vacaciones —Tomó la sudadera oscura del bolso y rápidamente la situó sobre su torso, el sudor ya comenzaba a secarse y el frío le recorría el cuerpo. Acomodó la capucha y continuó escuchando la voz al otro lado del celular—, ¿hoy? No, no creo que pueda, estoy saliendo de clases y llueve como nunca —explicó. La otra persona no pareció satisfecha y replicó—. No me pasa nada, solamente estoy cansado. Es solo eso.

_Mentira._

Tomó bruscamente el bolso por la correa situándolo en el hombro izquierdo y salió del gimnasio, afuera llovía. Calló por un momento —buscó una salida al inesperado diálogo—, cerró los ojos y murmuró de manera seca "Lo siento, debo cortar. Luego te llamo". Y lo hizo. Cortó. Apagó el celular y lo metió al bolsillo de la sudadera.

"Lo siento" repitió un eco en su mente. "Lo siento" recalcó.

Se preparó para un nuevo trote hacia la salida de la Universidad y luego hasta el paradero, el lodo, la lluvia y el viento eran el peor enemigo.

El guardia nocturno lo vio correr desde el gimnasio hasta la salida misma, se asomó por la puerta de la cabina con un café en la mano derecha para advertirle del desastre natural.

—¡Muchacho, está todo inundado allá afuera, te sugiero ir cuatro cuadras abajo! —gritó lo suficientemente alto—. ¡Los buses se están desviando por la inundación de las calles!

Naruto continuó con la trayectoria, agradeciendo la información del guardia.

Decidió tomar el camino más corto, siguiendo el recorrido hacia el cybercafé y luego cruzar la avenida para tomar el autobús que lo dejaría a una calle de casa. Pese a la incesante lluvia, que ahora caía de costado, el joven no tomó ningún respiro o descanso entre paradas. El guardia tenía toda la razón, las avenidas principales estaban completamente inundadas, ni los automóviles se aventuraban a transitar por la zona por miedo a quedar varados y sin un ápice de ayuda. Giró a la izquierda, y después a la derecha. Habían personas en su mismo estado, empapados completamente y corriendo para evitar mojarse aún más. Nuevamente dobló a la derecha: estaba a un paso del cybercafé —que ya debía estar cerrado— y llegaría a la parada.

Visualizó el lugar de trabajo desde la distancia, y de pronto paró bruscamente, deteniendo la alocada carrera.

Sakura sostenía el paraguas azul en la mano y contemplaba insegura el local evidentemente cerrado. Sobre su cabeza se alzaba un paraguas verde que le protegía del aguacero.

"Bueno, al menos lo intenté", pensó la fémina, bajando la vista hacia la sombrilla cerrada.

Quiso devolverla antes, pero el tiempo —y algo más que no pudo descifrar— se lo impidió rotundamente. Y el día menos adecuado había decidido a hacerlo, con evidente claridad el infortunio estaba con ella. No podía aprovecharse de la gentileza del chico; él podría estar necesitando el paraguas para los próximos días que se avecinaban.

Torció la boca.

Antes de marcharse —porque las gotitas de lluvia comenzaban a colarse por el costado— volvió a mirar hacia adentro, asegurándose de que ningún trabajador amable podía recibirle el paraguas, de este modo no se sentiría comprometida a tener que verlo de nuevo. No. Estaba oscuro y cerrado.

Se giró sobre los talones, dispuesta a avanzar. Sin embargo, unos pasos acercándose le alertaron antes que diera otra zancada.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó una voz masculina desde arriba. Ella tuvo voltear y ladear el borde del paraguas para ver quien la llamaba.

Exactamente con la misma expresión de sorpresa la contemplaba él.

La fémina pestañeó un par de veces y de su boca lo primero que salió fue:

—Pareces un perro mojado. —Apuntó con el dedo el cabello rubio y la ropa deportiva mojada.

Naruto frunció el ceño, descolocado. Ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Sakura se tocó la frente.

—Cierto, perdón, debo estar colapsando mentalmente —habló con rapidez—, clases, entrevista y venir aquí donde todo está inundado, para entregarte esto —le mostró el objeto—. Estira la mano. —Él lo hizo y ella dejó el paraguas—. Ya no te debo nada, adiós. —sonrió fingidamente.

Naruto no entendió nada.

La muchacha de cabello rosa se giró —de nuevo— con la disposición de ya largarse, pero una ventisca por poco la tumba. El paraguas verde no corrió con la misma suerte y se dio vuelta, rompiéndose algunos sujetadores de metal, la fémina lo afirmó de todas formas negándose a que se fuera por ahí, arrastrándose por el lodo.

—Ahora tu pareces un perro mojado —mencionó riendo el chico—. Bueno... creo que lo necesitarás, de nuevo. —Con parsimonia abrió la sombrilla azul y la colocó sobre la fémina, a ella le pareció un insulto y le respondió con una mirada enfadada, arisca.

La lluvia continuaba y ellos ahí parados.

—No sé por que razón cada vez que me encuentro contigo —se cruzó de brazos, endureciendo la expresión—, algo sale mal en mi vida. Ahora estoy sin protección y MI parada está a dos cuadras abajo. Ay, kamisama me castigas de esta forma... cruel —miró el cielo con desesperación.

Uzumaki la contempló divertido bajo la capucha. Se fijó en el corto cabello rosado que se adhería al cuello femenino y luego volvió a sonreír.

"Lo siento" recalcó una voz en su cabeza.

—Voy a tu misma parada. Si puedes correr y seguirme el ritmo, te permito acompañarme y usar mi paraguas —ofreció sarcástico, deseando que la fémina aceptara el reto.

Y así fue.

La chica encendió y antes que hubiese tiempo para réplicas, él se echó a correr calle abajo. A una velocidad baja.

—¡Oye, tiene que ser una broma, no voy a correr maldición! ¡Argh! —realizó un movimiento desesperado con las manos y cruzó la calle despoblada, siguiéndolo de todas formas.

"Lo siento"

Se dijo Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

**Si hay faltas ortográficas/repeticiones/etc, me lo comentan, si encuentran OoC pues ni modo, si quieren que vaya más rápido esto. NAH. Las que me conocen, saben de qué forma trabajo... Irse despacio y por las piedras (como dicen por ahí) es lo más seguro, siempre. (:**

**Ya conocimos un poco más de nuestros personajes... el entorno que les rodea, nuevos personajes y problemas que se avecinan ¿Acaso no sienten la química entre personajes? yo sí. Y n****o saben los dificultoso que fue terminar el capítulo. u.u pero aquí está.**

**En fin, cuídense y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN SUS COMENTARIOS. Todos los días leía los review y buscaba la forma de echarme ánimo. Espero que pueda seguir actualizando, pero no prometo nada.**

**Muaaak :K**


	6. Evidente

**Los personajes usados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es toda mía.**

**OoC tal vez.**

**Universo Alterno.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**La suicida del cuarto 206**

Capítulo VI: Evidente

.

.

.

Estacionó el automóvil en la calzada contraria a la calle, encendió rápidamente las luces para hacerse visible a los demás conductores. Apagó el motor, girando la llave que graciosamente tenía una rana de colgante y esperó en silencio al acompañante que no debía tardar en arribar. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y el corazón le latía un poco frenético. Suspiró con sonoridad, apoyando la cabeza en el asiento, buscando una forma de relajarse... Tenía que hacerlo.

Llovía con suavidad mojando apenas los vidrios delanteros. Y la música de bajo volumen proveniente de la radio, lograba acompasarlo.

Pasando los abrumadores segundos; se incorporó sobre el asiento. Arregló el desordenado cabello con la mano derecha y consultó la hora en el celular. Ya estaba en la hora. Observó hacia la izquierda, donde grupos de estudiantes comenzaban a salir del aula que ya conocía, algunos muchachos cruzaron irresponsablemente la calle riendo, otros corrieron a la parada del autobús despidiéndose de los demás. Naruto volvió la vista al frente, acomodando el espejo retrovisor a la altura de su vista.

Y fue ese gesto común que lo llevó a ver la figura que cruzaba por detrás del automóvil, acompañada por otras féminas.

Era ella.

Bruscamente, torció el cuerpo hacia atrás para cerciorarse de lo que veía.

Sakura caminaba lentamente con otras chicas, sosteniendo un recipiente de café en la mano. Charlaban animadamente, pese que la tenue lluvia les humedecía la nuca. Ninguna llevaba paraguas. Naruto de forma inconsciente llevó la mano al botón del cinturón de seguridad, pensando estúpidamente en soltarse e ir a saludarla como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, decirle que le encantaría invitarla otra taza de café y charlar un buen rato, hasta que el silencio reinara entre ellos y no hubiese más alternativa que dejarla ir.

No lo hizo. Claro que no. Jamás.

La siguió con la mirada azulada sorprendida. Ella estaba pasando por el costado del auto, sin notar que él estaba a solo unos metros. Tenía el cabello sujetado en una pequeña desastrosa trenza; una bufanda ocre le rodeaba el cuello... vestida con unos ajustados jeans negros. Simple como siempre se permitió verla. Ahora parecía quejarse del humo del cigarrillo que la rubia desprendía por la boca, movía la mano para todos lados y negaba con la cabeza.

Tonto.

Lo había olvidado.

Sakura estudiaba ahí, en esa facultad. Estuvo tan absorto en sus problemas que no lo había recordado antes. Tonto.

La fémina se perdía, le alejaba del sitio. El estudiante pasó la manga de la chaqueta en el vidrio delantero para quitar el vapor acumulado y...

La puerta del automóvil se abrió de forma repentina, la del co-conductor, provocando que muchacho se sobresaltara y mirara enseguida en la dirección.

—Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun —la mujer lo saludó con una sonrisa, después se aventuró a sentarse en el asiento y acomodar el bolso en la parte de atrás—. Por poco olvidé que venías. Me estaban invitando ahora mismo al centro comercial.

El aludido movió la cabeza en señal de estar oyéndola y apretó las manos contra el volante, con impotencia.

—Debemos hablar —su voz sonó insegura. Tenía la vista pegada al frente. La mandíbula contraída.

Ella suspiró con congoja, recargándose hacia atrás, cerrando los orbes.

—Ya estaba preparada para esto —musitó apenas. El largo cabello le caía por los hombros cubriéndole como un velo—, anda... dímelo.

Y de pronto, con un estremecedor trueno la lluvia cayó con fuerza.

**-o-**

_—Alguien allá arriba me odia y terriblemente —mencionó con burla la fémina, quitándose la bufanda empapada por lluvia para estrujarla. Naruto echó una rápida mirada al cielo y afirmó, sonriéndole._

_Pese a que corrieron veloz al paradero, el aguacero logró alcanzarlos y ni el paraguas pudo protegerlos. Tuvieron que esconderse bajo un almacén cerrado, en compañía se le unieron otros estudiantes y transeúntes, un hombre vestido de ejecutivo maldecía a toda boca y después pateó el periódico con ira desbordada. Ambos estudiantes se miraron con la ceja alzada y rieron disimuladamente al segundo, ella fue la primera en apartar la vista después que el momento divertido se esfumara (nada más porque le incomodaba observarlo a los ojos) y con dedos torpes alisó la desordenada cabellera rosa, con el rostro siempre al frente._

_El muchacho de piel tostada, se permitió observarla unos segundos más. Ella le parecía atractiva. A su gusto. Indicada. Su delgada figura envuelta en un vestido negro de invierno y el leve maquillaje de los ojos estropeado por el contacto con el agua._

_La estudiante de Enfermería se agachó de pronto y revolvió la mochila. Naruto no pudo descifrar qué buscaba._

_—Ufff, aquí están —murmuró ella con alivio. Nuevamente se paró y le ofreció una pequeña toalla amarilla—.Toma, para que te cubras el cuello con algo seco —Él no hizo más que pestañear, sin aceptar lo amablemente ofrecido—... Eh, no es anillo de matrimonio o un arma, por si lo dudas —agregó ofendida, frunciendo el ceño._

_El comentario irritado despertó al hombre y respondió con una sonrisa infantil, tomando la toalla para secarse la cara y el pelo._

_—Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba en las nubes._

_Ella bufó con descontento y se secó con el paño extra el rostro, haciéndose la humillada. Exagerada en lo habitual._

_—Pues bájate de las nubes o terminarás todo mojado._

_Naruto apretó la boca._

_—Creo que es imposible._

_Haruno se extrañó y giró para verlo, con la toalla en la mitad de la cara._

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—Bajarme de las nubes —murmuró él de forma seria y ronca, también se volvió para observarla. Se miraron a los orbes por un tiempo imprudente. Ella entreabrió los labios con inconsciencia y dejó de hacer lo que hacía. Los ojos masculinos bajaron por un instante, confundidos, pero regresaron al instante a la posición de antaño. Quería mirarla más. Mucho más._

_—Tonto._

_Balbuceó ella a duras penas con el corazón bombeándole dolorosamente en el pecho._

_¿Acaso estaba sonrojada?_

_¿Acaso...?_

—¡Sakura! —Ino, furiosa por la indiferencia de la chica que caminaba a su lado, le jaló la oreja. Fue el único modo de apartarla del ensueño.

La aludida se cubrió la oreja lastimada y observó vengativa a la chica rubia, comenzando una pelea verbal de nunca acabar.

—Que bulliciosas son chicas —se quejó Tenten, avergonzada por atraer la atención de la gente que transitaba—. Estamos en el centro comercial, no en el manicomio —añadió con sorna, divisando a lo lejos una tienda con descuentos y ofertas—.¡Uh, ofertas!

A pesar de que discutían acaloradas, la de cabello castaño las tomó por los brazos y las arrastró hacia la galería que ya comenzaba a llenarse por mujeres interesadas en los descuentos.

Terminaron a la media tarde de recorrer el centro comercial, la rubia ya con su buen humor de vuelta y cargada de bolsas, sonriendo alegre porque era día viernes y el lunes no había clases por ser festivo. Tres días de descanso era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, añadiendo que le había llegado una gloriosa invitación a una fiesta medianamente privada.

—De modo que no fuiste a la de Hyuuga, mañana irás supongo —comentó casual Yamanaka, sonriendo suspicaz—. Decirte que en esa fiesta los chicos guapos abundaban es poco... ¡estaba colmado! —exclamó tomándose el rostro entre ambas palmas, exagerando el gesto.

Tenten, por esta vez, la apoyó.

—Es cierto, Sakura, nos divertimos bastante. Hinata tiene conocidos gracias a su primo que estudia en Australia —dijo, revolviendo el jugo con la bombilla—, yo podría pasar a buscarte si gustas. Papá no trabaja este fin de semana y me presta el coche siempre y cuando no ingiera alcohol —le guiñó el ojo.

La aludida suspiró, mirando hacia arriba.

—¿No se detendrán hasta que acepte, me equivoco? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Ino la abrazó con cariño y le besó la mejilla sonoramente.

—Ajá, querida.

Nuevamente, exhaló dándose por vencida frente al asunto.

—Bien, bien iré. Tal vez me divierta.

Esa noche el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, cuando llegó al departamento la soledad y el desorden en la pequeña sala la recibieron como era común desde que se había mudado a estudiar, desde que había abandonado su ciudad natal abandonando toda una vida dejando inclusive atrás amistades y al mismo amor, echó un vistazo a la cocina (con las tazas sucias en el lavaplatos) y recordó con dolor las veces que su madre la recibía con una deliciosa cena, colmada de amor y su padre leía el periódico con una pipa en la boca. Ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo del pasado.

Ni siquiera hizo el intento de prepararse la cena, no. Se desvistió y entre suavidad de las sábanas intentó buscar el confort que creía perdido.

**-o-**

—Y la verdad ha salido a la luz —dijo Sai, viendo las fotografías plasmadas en la cámara.

El taco golpeó la bola amarilla que tenía escrito el número uno. Naruto fue el siguiente jugador, mientras los demás estaban atentos a la jugada.

—No comentes absolutamente nada si no conoces la historia, rarito —farfulló el de cabello rubio, inclinándose nuevamente y esperando darle a la bola indicada—, fui yo quien se llevó el trago amargo del asunto —intentó darle a la bola ocho, pero el temblor persistente de sus manos no se lo permitió.

Su tiro falló de nuevo. El tercero en la noche.

Exhaló sonoramente por la boca y se cabreó de la jugada. Esa tarde de sábado no era la mejor.

Nara se acercó a la mesa con un cigarro entre los labios, observando cada bola y calculando con maestría la distancia que había entre ellas.

—No hay que culparse, era inevitable —apartó el cilindro de su boca con la mano contraria, dejándolo en el borde de la mesilla verde—, a esto le llamo jugada maestra —la bola ocho pegó a la mayoría, dándose una evidente ventaja ante los competidores.

Sasuke intervino en la conversación.

—Sólo hay un culpable —mencionó sin escrúpulos, preparándose para jugar.

Naruto bebió en silencio la cerveza en la jarra, viendo sin interés la mesa con las esferas.

Shikamaru los había enviciado con el juego, presentándoles el lugar (que era clandestino, por cierto) y haciendo el día sábado como punto de reunión para jugar una partida. El encargado era un hombre gigante, musculoso y fanático del rap, a menudo les ofrecía jarras de cerveza por precios a nivel de estudiante. Naruto, por primera vez, había aceptado la cerveza exportada para olvidar el penoso día anterior. El sabor amargo del alcohol no superaba la amargura del alma.

—¡Hey, chicos, dejen el tema para otro día! —pidió Kiba, entusiasmado viendo su teléfono celular—. La chica guapa de la otra vez, ya saben la rubia envió invitaciones por facebook para asistir a una "fiesta privada" hoy en la noche, ¿quién se anima? —preguntó animado.

El estudiante de fotografía levantó la vista.

—¿Rubia?, ¿qué rubia? Solo había chicas de pelo negro. Comunes y corrientes.

Uchiha rodó los orbes.

—Ni la conoces, solo intercambiaron números. Hn —protestó y prosiguió en el juego.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua, sustrayendo importancia al detalle.

—¡Y qué! me gustaría tener un motivo para verla de nuevo, eh. ¡Vamos maricas! —abrazó a Naruto de manera coqueta—, vamos lindo... acompáñame —batió las pestañas como una dulce mujer. El nombrado rió por la acción del chico y le siguió el drama, actuando femeninamente.

El de cabellera negra levantó la mano—. Yo iré contigo, Kiba-kun. Necesito nuevas fotografías para la primavera.

Los dos restantes nos les quedó más que aceptar el cambio de planes.

—¡El que pierde esta partida, maneja-_yeah_!

Después de un sinfín de disputas, peleas y gritos, el perdedor terminó siendo Sasuke por elección. Primeramente, el escogido había sido Sai para hacer de chófer esa noche, pero éste se negó rotundamente a perderse la diversión. Él no ingería alcohol jamás en las fiestas, menos donde se veía inmerso compartiendo con desconocidos. Sin embargo, a su favor protestó diciendo que manejar un automóvil ajeno podría provocar apretar el pedal incorrecto o quedarse dormido en el camino. El Uchiha menor prefirió quitarle las llaves a tiempo (antes que los matara a todos) y decidir que él manejaría el coche de su padre. Sai era bastante astuto cuando se lo proponía.

Aparcaron afuera de la casa donde era la supuesta fiesta privada. De privada nada. El chisme de que una fiesta se llevaría a cabo un sábado, en una casa donde los padres estaban de vacaciones y el ahora dueño de casa era un estudiante adicto a las fiestas, alcohol y mujeres, recorrió casi mitad de la ciudad, incluso llegando a Universidades bastante alejadas de la zona. La música inundaba las periferias, pero como la casa estaba alejada los vecinos escasamente podrían molestarles el ruido.

—Vaya, que cosa más privada... —indicó con sorpresa Sai, mirando a las mujeres que transitaban por alrededor. Algunas las fotografió y otras, no.

El muchacho rubio lo detuvo tapándole el foco de la lente—, eh, loco, ¿quieres que nos arresten por acoso? Haz eso con más disimulo.

—Adelántense, buscaré una zona donde estacionar sin que un idiota lo choque a la madrugada —Sasuke cerró la puerta del copiloto con fuerza y condujo camino abajo.

Los muchachos se acercaron con confianza, al paso saludaron algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol que bebían cerveza en el jardín del domicilio. Unas coquetas chicas los miraron al pasar, estudiándolos de pies a cabeza. Una vez adentro, los recibió la calurosa bienvenida de un gentío bailando en la sala, personas amontonadas en los sofás fumando probablemente algo más que un cigarrillo, había una fila enorme para entrar al baño y la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso estaba ocupada por parejas arrimadas. Lo más divertido era la cocina, donde estaban preparando los tragos sobre la mesa americana y acomodaban los barriles con cerveza en un rincón.

—No se ustedes, pero este tipo de reuniones me recuerdan a las películas norteamericanas... —dijo Uzumaki, sorprendido por el grado de distorsión—, puedo apostar que el dueño de casa es un mocoso o es un estúpido amateur en hacer fiestas. Aquí quedará un desastre. —Se rascó la nuca, arrepintiéndose por haber aceptado con facilidad la invitación del castaño. Ahora él solamente quería tranquilidad.

Kiba en cambio, estaba encantando.

—¡Diversión, sí! —Y fue directamente a la cocina.

—Pues ya ves que tienes un estúpido aquí mismo —manifestó Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos, fumando como siempre. No vislumbrada nada interesante, solamente mujeres vestidas de forma inusual a las que veía en la facultad. Casi por despiste, cruzó la mirada con una fémina de hebras rubias sentada en una mesilla al rincón de la sala.

Entre sus labios maquillados color rojos, sujetaba con elegancia un cigarrillo. Ella lo miraba con la misma atención.

Otras chicas la rodeaban.

—¿Hinata, estás bien quieres ir al baño? —preguntó nuevamente Sakura, preocupada. Le tomó la mano de forma cariñosa.

Con torpeza, la nombrada asintió con la cabeza y soportó las ganas de llorar frente a las chicas en medio de una fiesta. Escandalosa fiesta.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy bien —le apretó los dedos en busca de apoyo emocional y agradeció que la Haruno fuera intuitiva y no preguntara cosas desagradables en ese momento.

La joven sonrió con amabilidad.

—Iré a buscarte un poco de agua, sé que no tomas alcohol. ¿O prefieres jugo? Creo que en la cocina hay un chico preparando bebestibles —Hyuuga afirmó con la cabeza—. Ino voy por... ¿Cerda? —se levantó del asiento y la buscó con la mirada por todos lados, sorprendida por la rapidez de su amiga en desaparecer.

—Fue al baño hace cinco minutos —avisó Tenten con el celular pegado al oído y luego tapó el auricular con la mano—, Matsuri viene en camino con otras chicas, no saben cómo llegar. Saldré a la calle por si las veo pasar —informó a la de cabello rosáceo, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida, sin aguardar por una respuesta.

Sakura colocó las manos en su cintura y suspiró con sonoridad, ideando otra opción. La verdad es que su instinto protector le impedía dejar en soledad a la fémina con este estado anímico, cualquier idiota ebrio podía acercarse a molestarla y con toda probabilidad, ella no se defendería.

—Lo siento. S-solo soy una molestia —murmuró después de un rato la de ojos perlados notando la indecisión de la otra chica—, lo siento Sakura-san —apretó las manos.

Conmovida y en cierto grado preocupada, la acompañante le acarició el hombro con suavidad arrodillándose al frente para hablarle con privacidad.

—Hey, todo en esta vida tiene solución... y las penas del corazón, también —habló suavemente, advirtiendo de lo que causaba estragos en la fémina—. Ya pasará, créeme. Ya pasará —repitió tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a erguirse—, ahora ponte el abrigo y vamos a buscar a Tenten afuera, tomar aire te hará bien.

—Sí —aceptó un poco más entusiasmada.

Iban cruzando a duras penas el salón colmado por personas bailando, la música había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos minutos. Sakura tenía sujeta a Hinata por la muñeca en un agarre de hierro, procurando no perderla entre el mar de gente. Una pareja que se besaba les impedía seguir el camino, la de orbes verdes los empujó impaciente con su propio cuerpo... creyéndose victoriosa, casi divisando a distancia la salida, apuró el paso sin importarle parecer una brusca ante los ojos de los demás. Ella era así.

Estaban por llegar. Un poco más.

—Qué linda.

Y el flash de una cámara fotográfica la descolocó momentáneamente.

Un hombre de cabello negro, frente a ellas, les sonreía con una cámara en mano. Hinata lo observó sorprendida, reconociéndolo.

Sakura, segura que se trataba de un acosador que usaría las fotos para fines pervertidos, no vaciló en arrojar un agudo puñetazo directo al estómago del extraño tumbándolo directamente al suelo, sin aire en el diafragma y aturdido por la magnitud del golpe. Jamás soltó la cámara, claro, pese a que el dolor en el abdomen era intenso.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó la Hyuuga, cubriéndose la boca por el espanto de lo ocurrido.

El grito llamó la atención de los acompañantes que rodeaban la periferia de la sala, pero a nadie más le importó.

—¡Oh, veo al rarito en el suelo!

Un chico de cabello negro, con un cigarro en la boca, se aproximó y lo tomó de los hombros para sentarlo en el lugar. Luego arribó otro con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, riéndose por verlo en ese desastroso estado, ayudando entre mofas a pararlo, aunque para nada servía si el moreno continuaba desorientado.

Estaba temblando. La chica estaba temblando de furia y de nervio. Ahora qué.

—¿Hyuuga?

Esta vez, un joven de aspecto lúgubre llamó la atención de ambas féminas. Sakura lo observó detenidamente, tenía que aceptarlo, el hombre era guapo. Él también la miró y después frunció el ceño contrariado, como si tratara de buscar en recuerdos de antaño en dónde y en qué parte se topó con una mata de pelo rosada y ojos verdes, expresivos.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun —saludó la nombrada, inclinándose levemente—, eh yo... tú, nosotras íbamos —apuntó hacia la salida, avergonzada por el bochornoso encuentro. Después se acercó otro, un sujeto que no vio Sakura aproximarse—. ¿Naruto-kun?

Oh.

Vaya.

Sorpresa.

—Te lo advertí, _rarito_, que no acosaras a la gente de ese modo... ¡Oh, Hinata-chan! —saludó sin notar a la acompañante de la Hyuuga, después sonriente se fijó en breve en a la chica con vestido rojo, no alcanzó a procesar la imagen. Su cerebro no trabajó como era debido y nada tenía que ver la cerveza bebida horas atrás. No asimiló apropiadamente la delgada figura que lo admiraba con asombro. No fue lo suficiente rápido como para esconder el ademán de impresión que su rostro esbozó por verla ahí. Otra vez.

Sasuke lo reparó de inmediato y Hinata también...

... que ellos ya se conocían.

_—¿Sería poco prudente... de mi parte... si algún día me dejas invitarte una taza de café? —Naruto tosió para disimular su vergüenza, miró hacia el lado._

_Ya no llovía. Milagrosamente el cielo ahora estaba poblado de estrellas._

_Ella apretó la correa de la mochila y de sus trémulos labios, cayó una respuesta:_

_—No._

**_._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Hinata novia de Naruto? Nah. Yo sólo estoy metiendo telarañas para no revelar pronto lo evidente.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Yummy os quiere :KKKKK**


End file.
